It's My Secret, Mr Dong-hm
by LeeShinHye
Summary: Lee Donghae, namja 'tidak terlihat' di kampus tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupan Eunhyuk, menyeret Eunhyuk pada kebingungan setengah mati. Sampai pada akhirnya Eunhyuk sadar bahwa masalah bau kaki, Donghae, serta masa lalu mereka sudah tertulis untuk tidak dapat terpisahkan. Ada apa sih dengan takdir? / BAD SUMMARY - - / HaeHyuk / GS
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning

**It's My Secret, Mr. Dong-Hm**

**Rated: T, Indonesian, Mystic, Romance&Friendship, OOC, GS**

**Cast: Lee Hyukjae as. Choi Eunhyuk**

**Lee Donghae as. Lee Donghae**

**Kim Ryeowook as. Kim Ryeowook (Hyuk's pal)**

**Yang lain rahasia, sudah jangan protes :D *diinjek***

**Disclaimer: Semua yang di sini milik Tuhan dan orangtua mereka... KECUALI Donghae, karena dia suami saya. kekeke~  
**

**Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s), Abal, DON'T LIKE? JUST CLOSE THIS PAGE, PLEASE  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Kusibakkan poni yang menutupi dahiku. Hari ini cuaca panas sekali. Sepertinya doa para pekerja laundry terkabulkan -_-'

Aku sedang berjalan menuju antrian kantin dan baru sadar makhluk yang tadi mengiringiku tidak ada.

"Wookie-ah, bisa tidak lebih cepat? Aiish" gerutuku pada seseorang berjarak beberapa meter di belakang.

Si imut Ryeowook yang kumaksud berlari ke sampingku sambil manyun " Jalanmu seperti orang kena kutu air, tahu! Santailah sedikit!"

"Ya! Kau menuduhku kena kutu air?"

"Mungkin? BAU KAKIMU saja seperti neraka..." Ryeowook berseru dengan polosnya hingga membuat orang-orang di sekitar kami mengikik pelan. Wajahku langsung berasa disiram air mendidih.

"Wookie! Ini kantin!"

"Hihihi... aku bercanda kok. Mianhae" Wookie yang sadar keceplosan hanya tertawa dan buru-buru mengambil nampan untuk mengantri. Aku turut mengambil nampan sambil bersumpah serapah dalam hati. Demi Tuhan yang menciptakan stroberi, jika anak ini bukan sahabatku sudah kusumpal mulutnya dengan kemoceng!

Nee, aku memang punya masalah dengan bau kaki. Puas kau? Mati-matian kututupi rahasiaku dengan rapat malah seenaknya hampir dibongkar. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu yeoja garang sepertiku punya penyakit nista ini! Mudah-mudahan saja mereka mengira perkataan Wookie tadi sungguh candaan... tolong tolong tolong tolong tolong tolong tolong tolong tolong tolong.

Hah? Kau pikir aku tidak berusaha mengobatinya? Berkali kali aku pergi ke dokter untuk mencari solusi, namun semuanya menjawab sama:

BAWAAN LAHIR.

**Flashback**

"_Dokter, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kakiku?Aaaargh, aku tidak tahan lagi!"_

_Dokter di depan Eunhyuk menjawab tenang " Sudah bawaan lahir, ahgassi. Ada kelainan dengan hormonmu..."_

_Eunhyuk serasa ingin menjambak orang di depannya. Bisa-bisanya bersikap santai, seperti cuma sedang menangani kasus kutil _"_Semua dokter yang kudatangi bilang begitu. Apakah ini turunan orang tua?"_

"_Mianhamnida, anda pernah...mencium bau kaki dari salah satu mereka?"_

"_...Setahuku tidak ada yang baunya separah ini"_

"_Kakek-nenek anda?"_

"_Mereka sudah meninggal. Apa perlu aku panggil petugas forensik?"_

"_Aniyo. Baiklah, jadi memang kasus ini murni dari susunan hormon dan tipe kulit anda, ahgassi... cara agar baunya berkurang hanya dengan rajin mengoleskan bedak anti bau dan mengatur pola makan anda"_

_Eunhyuk kesal. Sangat kesal. Karena tidak ada yang bisa dia salahkan atas kejadian ini!_

_TUHAAAAN, TIDAK ADAKAH CANGKOK KULIT KAKI?_

"_Baiklah dokter, kalau begitu aku permisi" dokter itu mengangguk dengan sopan dan membukakan pintu untuk Eunhyuk. Sampai di depan klinik Eunhyuk menerawang sambil berpikir._

'_Aku tadi lupa tanya, kalau memang hormon kenapa ketiakku tidak bau ya?_

_Atau jangan-jangan...aku bukan anak kandung eomma dan appa? Lalu aku anak siapa?'_

"_HUWEEE...EOMMA, APPA, ANDWAEEEEEEE!"_

Oke, abaikan Eunhyuk. Kadangkala IQ-nya suka turun tiba-tiba.

**Flashback end**

**Normal POV**

Dua sahabat, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook, duduk di meja paling pojok sambil menata makanan mereka. Ryeowook memandangi menu yang diambil Eunhyuk dengan heran.

"Hyukkie, kau jadi vegetarian?"

Eunhyuk mendongak "Ani. Wae?"

"Lihat makananmu akhir-akhir ini, tidak pernah lagi ada dagingnya. Masa kau diet?"

"Dokter bilang aku harus menjaga pola makanku. Daging membuat-"

"Ah, ne, ne. Pasti tentang bau kakimu"

**TAK. **Eunhyuk mematahkan sumpitnya jadi dua.

"Wookie, **pelankan-suara-atau-matamu-kelilipan-sumpit** " desisnya mengerikan.

Ryeowook meringis takut, dia tahu Eunhyuk selain sensitif juga mudah naik darah. Namun kadang-kadang celetukan polos Ryeowook keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahan. Sepertinya Ryeowook harus ikut kursus menahan mulut secara intensif.

Setelah satu menit hening, Eunhyuk akhirnya memecah suasana."Yesung oppa mana?"

"Oh, dia sedang menghadap Jung seonsaengnim"

"Apa dia tidur di kelas lagi?"

"Ani. Kau tahu dia tangan kanan Jung seonsaengnim. Mungkin dimintai sedikit bantuan"

Eunhyuk menyuapkan kimchi ke mulutnya. "Wookie-ah"

"Apa?"

"Aku tak tahan lagi dengan keadaanku" Eunhyuk berkata dengan wajah sedih.

**BYOOR**. Air di mulut Ryeowook sukses tersembur keluar. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan membuatku takut!"

Ganti Eunhyuk yang terkejut "Apa maksudmu dengan 'apa maksudmu' ?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan tanya 'apa maksudmu'? Kan aku yang bertanya, babo!"

"Kali ini apa lagi maksudmu?"

_Monyet ini IQ-nya berapa siih?_

"Apa mak-ah, sudahlah." Ryeowook tampak kesal.

"Sebentar, apa keadaan aneh ini gara-gara pernyataanku tadi?"

Ryeowook bersyukur sahabatnya sembuh dari bodoh "Memangnya kau pikir apa? Kau mengatakannya seakan ingin mati saja!"

Eunhyuk menghela napas pendek.

"Ini tentang...bau kakiku, Wookie"

"Ha? Tidak jelas, suaramu kecil" Ryeowook mencondongkan telinganya.

Eunhyuk menarik telinga sahabatnya pelan, "Bau kakiku"

"Mwooo? Itu lagi?"

**Normal POV end**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Ryeowook tampak aneh saat aku mengatakan kata BAU KAKI padanya. Hei, memangnya apa lagi yang membuatku terganggu selain itu?

Mungkin bagi para namja, bau kaki bukan masalah besar karena dalam pandangan orang sudah biasa jika namja hidup jorok (maaf bawa-bawa kaummu, appa T_T). Tapi jika seorang yeoja?

"Segalak-galaknya aku, aku tetaplah yeoja. Aku punya insting terlihat menawan di depan orang walau dengan caraku sendiri. " jelasku pada Ryeowook.

"Oh, seperti 8 tindikan di telinga dan alismu itu? Kau masih menyebut dirimu yeoja?"

Aku _sweatdrop_. Ingin mengamuk, tapi kalimat Ryeowook ada benarnya.

"Ahaha. Arasseo, lupakan itu. Tapi Hyuk, bagiku hal itu tidak menjadi masalah..." ralatnya

"Tapi bagi orang lain? Aku bisa dianggap yeoja jorok"

Dia terdiam.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku bergaya seperti ini? Ini agar...tidak ada namja yang mendekatiku..."

"Selama ini aku terlihat cerewet dan kasar. Kau mungkin kurang mengerti sebenarnya aku sangat minder Wookie..." desahku putus asa.

Ryeowook menggenggam tanganku dengan hangat. "Hyukkie-ah, meskipun kita belum lama bersahabat, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Ini tentu sangat mengganggu psikismu..."

Ryeowook terus menghiburku sampai aku bisa tersenyum. Aku tidak membuka rahasia ini kepada orang selain Ryeowook dan orang tuaku. Mana ada orang yang mau mengerti tentang hal ini? Paling-paling aku hanya akan ditertawakan. Padahal-taruhan celana dalam Ryeowook-, mereka juga tidak akan mau punya bau kaki seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi acara curcol kami."Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Singkirkan tanganmu!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

_**Annyeooooooooongggg^^** ***dadah2***_

_**Ff pertama saya nih! Hasil pikiran manusia stres yang melarikan diri dari tugas kuliah,,, kekekeke :D**_

_**Minta reviewnya bolehkah? I need you, readers...^^**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Who are you?

**It's My Secret, Mr. Dong-Hm**

**Rated: T, Indonesian, Mystic, Romance&Friendship, OOC, GS**

**Cast: Lee Hyukjae as. Choi Eunhyuk**

**Lee Donghae as. Lee Donghae**

**Kim Ryeowook as. Kim Ryeowook (Hyuk's pal)**

**Kim Jongwoon as. Kim Yesung (Wook's namjachingu)**

**Yang lain masih rahasia :D *dilemparbatu***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, JUST CLOSE THIS PAGE^^**

**0o0o0o0**

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Singkirkan tanganmu!"_

"_Kau tidak merasa ini sebuah kutukan?"_

"_Butuh tumpangan, Eunhyuk-ssi?"_

"_Kau siapa?"_

**_0o0o0o0o0_**

Ryeowook yang masih memegang tangan Eunhyuk terjingkat, begitu pula Eunhyuk. Sontak mereka menoleh ke pemilik bentakan tadi.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari tangan Hyukkie, chagi! Hus! Hus!" Yesung secara brutal menarik tangan Ryeowook dan mengelus-elusnya.

"Apa sih oppa? Baru datang sudah marah-marah..." kata Ryeowook.

Yesung mencak-mencak tidak jelas "Kenapa kau pegang-pegang tangan makhluk ini, chagiiii?"

"Memangnya kenapa hah? Kau bicara seolah aku hama!" Eunhyuk naik darah

Yesung melotot ke arah Eunhyuk " Aku tidak suka Wookie-ku memegang tangan orang lain begitu mesra. Pacar Wookie itu aku, Yesung yang tampan!"

"Jadi maksudmu aku penyuka sesama jenis?" Eunhyuk balik melotot

"Mungkin saja melihat gerak-gerikmu"

"Kubunuh kau, Kim Jongwoon!"

"Hei, aku ini sunbaemu loh"

"Lalu kalau sunbae kau boleh bicara seenaknya?"

"Aigoo~ hentikaaaaaaan!" Ryeowook menjambak rambut keduanya. "Kalian lupa ada banyak orang?" anak itu membungkuk ke segala arah dengan tatapan _mohon-maklum-atas-tingkah-orang-gila-di-dekatku-ini._

"Duduklah, oppa" perintah Ryeowook lembut. Yesung menurut, walaupun wajahnya masih agak cemberut.

"Tadi aku memegang tangan Hyukkie untuk menenangkannya. Dia sedang ada masalah..."

Yesung tampak tertarik "Oh. Masalah apa? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu"

Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk, meminta izin memberitahu Yesung.

'_Apa aku yakin mau menceritakannya pada Yesung oppa?' _batin Eunhyuk. Namun akhirnya dia menyerah dan mengangguk pasrah.

**Normal POV end**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Di luar dugaan, Yesung oppa tidak menertawaiku. Wajahnya malah tampak serius berpikir.

"Jadi begitu ya..." gumamnya

"Menurutmu bagaimana oppa?" tanya Ryeowook. Aku berharap dia tahu sebuah solusi.

"Kau tidak merasa ini sebuah kutukan?"

Aku dan Ryeowook mendelik kaget "Mwo? Kutukan?"

Dia mengangguk "Ne, mungkin saja ini kutukan..."

"Oppa masih percaya hal semacam itu? Aku rasa kecil sekali kemungkinannya"

"Muahahahaha. Kalau kau tak bisa memberiku solusi jangan mengarang deh, oppa!" aku tertawa mengejek. Yesung menatapku sebal.

"Ini serius. Appa pernah mengalami hal semacam ini, katanya-"

"Oh ya? Muaahhahahahaha. Kapan dia mendongengkannya padamu? Waktu kau berumur 3 tahun?"

Ryeowook buru-buru melerai kami lagi "Sudah, Hyukkie diam. Lanjutkan oppa"

"Appaku bilang, saat seumuran kita dulu pernah kena kutukan akibat perbuatan kakek buyutnya" Yesung mulai bercerita."Selama 7 hari 7 malam, tubuhnya bau kotoran ayam"

"Awal mulanya appa tak sadar. Appa baru curiga melihat halmeoni tiba-tiba muntah saat dia lewat. Appa pikir halmeoni hamil lagi. Saat dia melewati ruang TV, ahjumma ikut muntah-muntah. Appa pikir pasti ahjumma juga hamil lagi. Kemudian saat dia melewati haraboji..."

"Appamu mengira harabojimu hamil lagi?" tebakku dan Ryeowook kompak

"Tentu saj-eh? YAAA, mana mungkin haraboji bisa hamil! Kalian ini!"

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Ryeowook.

"...haraboji bukannya muntah, malah memandangi appaku dengan sedih. _'Saatnya sudah tiba'_, begitu katanya"

Mendadak tawa kami berhenti. Sepertinya kali ini memang kejadian nyata. Aku jadi makin penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Yesung oppa.

"Appaku kaget, dan...dan kata haraboji... appa menanggung dosa yang diperbuat kakek buyut" Aku melongo. Dosa seberat apa yang diperbuat kakek buyut Yesung oppa hingga cicitnya harus menanggung beban? Dan kenapa bukan harabojinya yang mendapatkan kutukan itu?

**Eunhyuk POV end**

**Normal POV**

Tepat saat Yesung hendak melanjutkan cerita, ponselnya berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Ah, ye seonsaengnim, saya segera datang"

"Chagi, Hyukkie, mianhae. Jung seonsaengnim memanggilku lagi" ujarnya menyesal. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk kecewa cerita Yesung terpotong di tengah jalan. Rasanya bagaikan minum susu stroberi tanpa stroberi (?)

Ryeowook menepuk pundak namjachingunya, "Gwenchana, oppa pergilah. Lain kali saja ceritanya" Setelah mengecup pipi Ryeowook, Yesung berpamitan dan langsung melesat pergi keluar kantin. Eunhyuk yang melihat kejadian itu memajukan bibir, iri.

"Kapan ada yang menciumku seperti itu? Huh"

"Tenang saja, Hyukkie... wajahmu sangat manis, kau juga keren dan pandai menari. Percayalah suatu saat pasti ada kok" ujar Ryeowook menyemangati.

Eunhyuk menunjuk kakinya dengan tampang memelas. Tidak bisa. Selama bau kaki itu belum hilang, didekati namja setampan apapun dia tidak akan mau membuka diri.

"Sudahlah. Kaja, kita masuk kelas. Kuliah bahasa Inggris akan dimulai 5 menit lagi"

Diam-diam, tanpa Eunhyuk sadari ada sepasang telinga yang mendengar percakapan mereka dari awal.

"Tidak mau didekati namja ya? Hmm... berarti dia belum pernah berkencan dengan siapapun. Ini bagus."

.

.

.

Eunhyuk melirik ponselnya dengan cemas, sudah jam 4 sore tapi belum ada bus lewat. Ryeowook sudah pulang dari tadi bersama Yesung. Awan di langit perlahan berubah kelabu.

**Tes...tes... **benar saja, tidak lama kemudian rintik hujan datang dengan menggila.

"Tuh, kan. Hujan." Rutuknya. Dia menggerutu sendiri di bawah halte bus. "Sudah dingin, sepi, lapar lagi! Ayolaaah"

5 menit...

"Hujan, tolong berhenti...aku lapar... Busnya kemana..."

10 menit...

"Taksi... saranghae... cepat lewatlah..."

15 menit...

"HUJAN SIALAN! KAPAN SIH KAU BERHENTI? BRENGSEK BENER DAH!"

**CTAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! *ga pake membahana loh ya, inget*  
**

Eunhyuk membatu di tempat. Sepertinya Tuhan baru saja marah.

Hujan belum mau berhenti juga. Setengah jam lebih menunggu dan bolak-balik menengok jalan, akhirnya dari kejauhan muncul sebuah taksi. Hati Eunhyuk bersorak gembira. Baru saja dia mengulurkan tangan hendak menyetop...

**Bruuusssshhh**

Masih dengan pose tangan terulur dan mulut menganga, Eunhyuk shock seperti mayat baru diformalin. Ternyata taksi itu jalan terus dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan...

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.hehehe. becanda :p**

.

.

.

...membuat Eunhyuk basah kuyup karena genangan air yang muncrat. Tak ayal lagi, seluruh nama hewan di kebun binatang dia sebutkan sambil mengacung-acungkan tinju ke arah taksi yang tentu saja tidak akan mendengarnya.

Lelah memaki membuat Eunhyuk terduduk lemas di kursi halte."Omo, bagaimana ini? Aku kan gampang masuk angin!"

...

"Butuh tumpangan, Eunhyuk-ssi?"

Eunhyuk menoleh ke samping. Alisnya mengkerut.

"Kau siapa?"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Gimana? geje kah? garing? wahahahahahahah :D**_

_**Semoga puas dgn chap ini yaa, review aku balas di chap depan**_

_**Big Hug, Lee Shin Hye^^**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Unpredictable

**It's My Secret, Mr. Dong-Hm**

**Rated: T, Indonesian, Mystic, Romance&Friendship, OOC, GS**

**Cast: Lee Hyukjae as. Choi Eunhyuk**

**Lee Donghae as. Lee Donghae**

**Kim Ryeowook as. Kim Ryeowook (Hyuk's pal)**

**Kim Jongwoon as. Kim Yesung (Wook's namjachingu)**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST CLOSE THIS PAGE PLEASE^^**

**o0o00o0o0o**

"_Kau siapa?"_

"_Harus kuakui, kau ini yeoja yang tak kenal takut"_

"_Jawablah Donghae-ssi!"_

"_Tanya apa dia mempunyai teman bernama Lee Donghae! Cepat!"_

**o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eunhhyuk POV**

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Hei, _who the hell is this namja?_ ***author sok inggris***

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi kepo. Dia menunjukkan senyum 5 senti yang menawan.

"Hm? Aku Lee Donghae. Satu jurusan denganmu dan aku sahabat Yesung-ssi"

Aku menyelidiki garis wajah namja di depanku. Mirip... seekor DINOSAURUS pemakan tumbuhan, mata yang teduh, dan rambut hitam mengkilat yang berpotongan simpel. Muahaha. Apa sih yang sedang kupikirkan? Bukankah aku sedang mencari kejujuran dalam diri makhluk ini?

Seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, dia berucap tenang "Aku bukan orang jahat kok. Masuklah ke mobilku, nanti kau sakit"

"Baik. Awas kalau berani macam-macam" ancamku.

"Hm..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau tinggal di dekat Myeongdong?"

"Ne." jawabku sok cuek, padahal diam-diam kulirik terus wajah orang ini. Sorot matanya bukan orang jahat, terkesan lembut dan lovely. Kuakui aku sempat terpesona.

Eh, tahu-tahu dia menoleh dan membuat pandangan kami bertemu. Aku sebenarnya hampir melonjak kaget, tapi berhasil kutahan. Tidak lucu kan tiba-tiba ada pintu mobil jebol gara-gara kutubruk.?

"Kenapa memandangiku terus? Apa aku aneh?" tanya Donghae

"Sedikit. Omong-omong badanku masih kedinginan"

Donghae memutar tombol penghangat "Harus kuakui, kau ini yeoja yang tak kenal takut"

Aku menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kau tidak khawatir aku berniat menculikmu?" hei! Apa Donghae baru mengatakan maksud sebenarnya dia memberikan tumpangan? Dan buodohnya aku tidak tahu. Jujur. Aku tidak tahu kenapa instingku bisa percaya begitu saja padanya. Bagaimana jika nanti dia membiusku? Lalu aku diikat dan...diperkosa? OH-NO-NO-NO!

Sambil bergidik aku pelan-pelan beringsut menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di kampus, kantin, perpustakaan, kelas, koridor, tempat sampah, loker, apalagi berjalan bersama Yesung oppa. Agaknya memang kau pembohong" pancingku. Sebenarnya, aku ingin dia bercerita lebih banyak sih..hehe.

Sudut bibir kirinya terangkat.

"Hm"

.

.

.

**Sudahgituaja.**

.

.

.

&(#*vz&$$ _%*^+=&^ %gh%^$"?*p_! Aku menCURIGAInya dan reaksinya hanya HM begitu? Menyebalkan!

"Jawablah Donghae-ssi! Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?" bentakku kesal sambil memukul lengannya. Tapi Donghae tak merubah ekspresinya sedikitpun. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...

"Kita bahas itu nanti saat sampai di rumahku"

"Rumah?"

Rupanya jalan menuju Myeongdong sudah terlewat dari tadi. Dan sekarang...aku sudah ada di depan gerbang tinggi berwarna perak. Donghae menekan klakson 2 kali dan secara ajaib gerbang itu langsung terbuka. Aku perlahan meraba kantong celana mencari pisau lipat yang biasanya kusiapkan untuk jaga-jaga. Lho? Kemana benda itu?

Sial, rupanya tidak kubawa. Matilah aku.

"Mau apa bawa aku ke rumahmu? Kuhajar kau!"

"Hm? Lalu dirimu ingin pulang jalan kaki?"

"..."

"Jangan berprasangka buruk terus. Aku hanya tak mau kau pulang dalam keadaan basah"

"Juga...kau pasti sedang lapar kan?" **TET-TOT**. Satu piring cantik atas tebakan anda, tuan Lee!

"Aniya! Pulangkan aku!"

**Kriuuukkk...Grrrrbbbb...Krckrckrckrkk...**

Hiks. Perutku memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Diam-diam Donghae tersenyum geli tanpa sepengetahuanku.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Oppa! Oppa! Cepat kemari!"

Yesung tergopoh menuju dapur apartemen Ryeowook, dia kira tangan Ryeowook teriris pisau atau apa "Wae, chagi?"

Ryeowook menunjukkan layar ponselnya dengan panik, "Pesan dari Hyukkie"

**_From:Monkey D. Hyukkie_**

**_Wookie! Kau bersama Yesung_**** oppa?"**

"Apa sudah kau balas, chagi? Tumben monyet laknat ini menanyakanku?"

**_From: Monkey __D.__ Hyukkie__  
_**

**_Tanya apa dia mempunyai teman bernama Lee Donghae!__ Cepat!_**_  
_

Satu pesan lagi masuk.

**_From: Monkey D. Hyukkie  
_**

**_Baterai ponselku hampir habis__ Wookie..._**_  
_

Alis Yesung terangkat," Donghae?"

"Aiissh oppa, ayolah!"

Baru saja Yesung hendak menjawab, di tempat lain layar ponsel Eunhyuk menghitam dan logo Samsung muncul. Sebelum akhirnya matot-mati total- dengan sempurna.

Brengseekk!

Kenapa harus tewas di saat seperti ini sih? Biar kutebak, pasti si kepala besar itu yang kelamaan menyatukan sel-sel memori di otaknya. Duh, mana sudah masuk ke dalam lagi. Kulirik spion tengah, gerbang tadi menutup dengan sendirinya. Gyaaaah, habislah peluangku untuk kabur gara-gara Yesung!

Mobil yang kunaiki melaju perlahan mendekati semacam terowongan pendek beratap transparan.

Eh? Di ujung sana itu rumah apa istana? Mewahnyaaa~

Tak berselang lama, seorang ahjussi paruh baya membukakan pintu mobil dari luar,"Selamat siang, tuan muda Lee"

Heuh? Panggilan macam apa itu? Memangnya dia putra mahkota kerajaan?

Namja di sebelahku tersenyum membalas sapaan ahjussi tadi dengan gumaman :

"Hm"

**DOENG. **Lagi-lagi kata keramat itu - -"

"Bersiaplah turun. Biar Hwang ahjussi membukakan pintumu" kata Donghae padaku

"T-tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri" tolakku cepat-cepat.

Begitu aku keluar dari mobil, rasanya kakiku mendadak lemas. Selain udara dingin akibat hujan, pemandangan di sekitarku sungguh membius mata sampai aku lupa kalau tadi mau kabur. Bagaimana tidak? Bumi yang kutapaki sekarang terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang, berisikan hamparan batu-batu berwarna biru safir berkilau-dan sumpah ada ikannya! Ikan-ikan koi sungguhan beraneka warna seliweran dengan jelas, tepat di bawahku. Kenapa tidak ambrol saat dilewati mobil tadi ya? Ah, pasti bahannya kaca impor bernilai puluhan juta won. Aku jadi tidak tega menginjak-injaknya.

Di kedua sisi jalan ada deretan bunga tulip berselang-seling dengan mawar biru. Semuanya rimbun berbunga dan makin terlihat segar akibat tetesan hujan. Juga ada semprotan air tersembunyi di sela-sela hamparan rumput golf yang bisa berubah-ubah bentuk. Indah sekali.

"Nona, ini payung untuk anda" Hwang ahjussi entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sebelahku.

"Gomapta. Kami cukup pakai satu, ahjussi. Anda bawa saja mobilku ke garasi"

"Ah, baiklah tuan. Saya permisi..." dan Audi biru yang membawaku tadi melesat pergi menembus rintik hujan. Jalan setapak ini bercabang menjadi tiga arah. Yang kanan dan kiri melengkung, arahnya ke halaman belakang rumah Donghae (dan tidak terbuat dari kaca). Sedangkan yang lurus hanya berjarak 8 meter dari pintu depan. Rumah bernuansa biru laut ini terkesan damai, kusimpulkan orang tua Donghae pasti penyuka ketenangan.

"Mmm... bolehkah aku bertanya, Donghae-ssi?"

"Hm? Panggil Hae saja"

"Arasseo. Hadeehh." Aku bosan mendengar 'hm'-nya

"Biasanya orang kaya kan tidak mau repot. Mereka menghentikan mobil tepat di depan teras dan hap! Langsung sampai. Kenapa kau memilih jalan kaki dulu?"

"Karena aku gemar berjalan sambil menikmati pemandangan sekitar, Eunhyuk-ssi..." ujarnya lembut.

"Kau suka rumahku?" sambungnya, sambil menatapku serius.

"Memangnya kalau aku bilang suka, kau akan memberikannya padaku?"

Dia menatapku dan tersenyum misterius. "Boleh saja"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chap 3 updateee! yeyeyeyeye~**_

_**Joha, mari balas review dolo^^**_

**.**

**.**

_** aprilchoi elfishy jewels & ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu : okee ini udah lanjut^^ makasih udah ngikutin  
**_

_**nvyptr : tuuh udah aku munculin. silahkan dipeluk-dipeluk Haeppanya, semenitnya sejuta ya #BUAGH  
**_

_**Guest : sudah terjawab tuh di chap 2 chinguu~  
**_

_**KyeoptaBunny : wahahaha. kalo itu masih rahasia..^^ jelas aja tahan, kan Hae sayang Unyuk...  
**_

_**10rh : hayo kaki kamu bau juga ga? siapa tahu kutukan loh.. wkwkwkwk^^**_

_**Guest : gomawo yaa...^^tuh udah aku jawab di chap ini  
**_

**_Arum Junnie : ini bau kaki stadium akhir chingu, bisa menyebabkan infeksi saluran pernapasan #BUGBAGBUG. hahaha gpp kok, itu tandanyachingu sudah berkenan ngikutin ff saya...^^_  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ternyata dari sekian ratus viewers masih ada 8 yg perhatian sama saya... jeongmal gomapta :') doain cepet apdet lg nee?^^**

**Saranghanda readerdeul~ #mumumumumumu**

**Lee Shin Hye**


	4. Chapter 4 - What the hell is going on?

**It's My Secret, Mr. Dong-Hm**

**Rated: T, Indonesian, Mystic, Romance&Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, GS, typos, garing, abal, penasaran**

**New cast: Lee Sungmin as. Lee Sungmin (Hae's sister)**

**Cho Kyuhyun as. Cho Kyuhyun (Hyuk's cousin)**

**KangTeuk as. Hae&Min's parents**

**HanChul as. Kyu's parents**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST CLOSE THIS PAGE PLEASE^^**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"_Kau yeojachingu adikku?"_

"_...dan mulai hari ini aku jadi kakakmu juga..."_

"_Aku tidak mau tahu. Kubuka saja sekarang!"_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kediaman HanChur #PLAAK**_

_**(Maksud saya HanChul)**_

Seorang yeoja cantik berambut coklat sebahu bernama Kim Heechul (sekarang sudah jadi Cho Heechul, sodara) dan seorang namja oriental yang berwajah innocent atas nama Cho Hangeng tampak ngobrol berdua di ruang keluarga, sambil menunggu anak semata wayang mereka yang sejak dipanggil setengah jam lalu belum juga keluar dari kamarnya.

"Han, anak itu sedang apa sih?"

"Sudah kupanggil dari tadi, mungkin sedang mengerjakan tugas" jawab Hangeng kalem.

"Setidaknya dia mendahulukan panggilan orang tua! Dasar anak setan!"

Hangeng melotot,"Jangan suka bicara begitu, yeobo. Kan sama saja kau mengatai dirimu setan..."

_'Halah. istriku ini sadar diri tidak sih, itu sifat turunan siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?' _('-_- )_, _batin Hangeng miris.

Heechul menghentakkan kaki dengan perasaan kesal. "Kelamaan! Kususul saja dia ke kamarnya!". Terdengar kemudian langkahnya gedebak-gedebuk menaiki tangga. Hangeng hanya bisa memijit kepala, pusing melihat tingkah istri 4D-nya.

Beruntung sekali Heechul dapat suami yang sabar macam Hangeng, sodara-sodara. Kalau suaminya Kangin, mungkin uri Cinderella sudah dilempar ke planet Mars saking menganggunya.

**Tok tok tok tok. **Heechul mengetuk pintu kamar bertuliskan **PRINCE CK'S AREA **itu.

Tak ada jawaban.

**Tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok!**

Masih hening.

Akhirnya kesabaran Heechul habis sudah. Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga di kaki, Heenim kita yang agung menendang pintu tak berdosa di depannya dan...**GOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAALLL!** Fantastik! Tidak terduga tendangan yang mulia Heenim berakibat fatal dengan mencelatnya gagang pintu tepat di kepala sang suami, sodara-sodara!

Namja Cina kita yang berada di lantai bawah kontan terkejut."Yeobo! apa yang—"

"Yaissshhh! Cho Kyuhyuuuun!" teriak Heechul menghampiri anaknya yang tertangkap basah sedang menghadap laptop, menggunakan _headphone_ dan khusyuk bermain game. Tanpa ampun, dijepitnya kepala namja ikal itu dengan dua kepalan tangan sekaligus.

"Rasakan! Rasakan! Rasakan!"

"Aduh, appo eomma! Ampun!"

Heechul menarik paksa headphone dari telinga anaknya"Kau ini anak macam apa, hah? Dipanggil orangtua bukannya datang malah main game!"

"Mianhae eomma, tapi permainanku tanggung kalau dihentikan. Biasanya eomma dan appa mau menunggu." Kyuhyun masih saja ngeyel. Diusap-usaplah kepalanya yang pusing setelah dihajar Heechul.

Sambaran petir muncul dari mata sang eomma."Kau, kutugaskan membeli tiket konser duet Kim Taeyeon dan Bi Rain sekarang juga!"

"Hah? Aduh eomma kuno sekali sih, kan bisa pesan di internet!"

"Jaga bicaramu, tuan Cho!"

"Lalu kenapa harus aku yang repot-repot ke Myeongdong?"

Heechul berkacak pinggang. "Karena eomma juga akan menyuruhmu mengantar bingkisan ke tempat Eunhyuk. Kusarankan cepat siap-siap atau kugunduli kepalamu!" Kyuhyun langsung terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi. Lebih baik menuruti perintah yang mulia Heenim, daripada kehilangan rambut indahnya sebelum wamil.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**Eunhyuk POV**

Namja ini sinting? Berapa rumah cadangan yang dia punya hingga dengan enteng mengatakan 'boleh saja' seperti tadi? Oke, kuanggap sekedar _intermezzo_ untuk mengesankanku saja. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi aku mengikuti Donghae masuk . Benar 100% tebakanku, semua perabot di dalam sana tampak simpel dan elegan. Tak ada pajangan aneh-aneh seperti guci kuno berumur 1000 tahun, kepala rusa, keris (?), atau semacamnya. Kedatangan kami disambut seorang maid berpakaian turqoise yang tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat siang, tuan muda. Wah, anda membawa yeojachingu rupanya. Selamat datang, nona" ucap maid cantik itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

Aku balas membungkuk sedikit, "Annyeonghaseyo, Eunhyuk imnida. Tapi anda salah sangka nona, aku bukan yeojachingu Donghae-ssi" kulirik Donghae di sebelahku terdiam, seperti sedang menahan kentut-**coret**-senyum.

"Nona Shin, tolong siapkan air panas dan makanan untuk nona ini"

"Baik, tuan muda"

"Kau tunggu saja nona Shin kembali ke sini, aku ganti baju dulu" kata Donghae.

"Ne"

Langkah Donghae diikuti oleh dua orang pelayan lagi hingga mereka menghilang di balik tangga.

"Eunhyuk?"

Tiba-tiba seekor kelinci—maksudku seorang yeoja berwajah kelinci menuruni tangga dari lantai atas dengan anggun. Rambutnya digelung rapi, memakai _dress_ rumahan bermotif floral wana pink dan _flat shoes_ yang juga berwana pink. Dari dandanannya, aku tahu yeoja ini sedikit lebih tua dariku.

"Ne, sunbaenim" kok dia bisa tahu namaku...?

"Kau yeojachingu adikku?"

"Aniyo, sunbaenim" jawabku, masih berusaha sopan. Zzzzz, tatapannya tajam menusuk. Mengamatiku dari atas sampai bawah, padahal sebenarnya aku paling tidak suka dilihat dengan cara seperti itu. Kalau kejadian ini di kampus mungkin sudah kucolok matanya, tak peduli dia orang kaya atau anak presiden sekalipun.

Mata yeoja itu menyipit, "Jinjja?"

"Benar, sunbaenim. Aku baru kenal Donghae sejam lalu kok..."

Di luar dugaan, tiba-tiba dia tertawa dengan suara cempreng."Hiahahahaha!"

"A-ada apa?" aku celingukan ke mana-mana, kukira di belakangku ada yang memakai kostum badut atau apa.

"Tidak ada. Tak kusangka ditanya begitu saja kau jadi malu, lihatlah wajahmu sampai merah padam. Hahahahaha..."

Demi sandal Neil Armstrong,, orang inii benar-benar minta dicubit! Baru ketemu sudah mengoceh hal-hal tak jelas padaku. Sudah begitu masih tidak peka kalau dari tadi aku menahan marah, bukan malu!

Dia beranjak menghampiriku dan memelukku tanpa sungkan,"Akhirnya kita bertemu juga, Hyukkie. Panggil aku Sungmin eonni saja. Aku kakak Donghae..."

Oooooooooohhhhhh, kukira 'anu'nya...

"...dan mulai hari ini aku jadi kakakmu juga..." ucapnya dengan mata berbinar sambil menggenggam tanganku. Maksudnya?

"Nona, air mandi sudah siap"

"Arasseo. Antarkan Hyukkie ke kamar mandi ya, nona Shin. Setelah itu bawa dia ke meja makan." Sungmin eonni mengedipkan mata padaku dan beranjak ke arah Donghae pergi tadi. Aku pasrah digandeng nona Shin dengan langkah terseok, bertekad segera menyelesaikan mandi, makan sepuasnya, lalu pulang. Tubuhku benar-benar sudah lemas, bahkan untuk sekedar bertanya kenapa Donghae mengenalku, kenapa Sungmin eonni bisa tahu namaku...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Masakan koki rumah Donghae enak! 3 porsi ddeokbokki, belasan kimbap, dan bergelas-gelas jus stroberi (sebenarnya juga puding...es krim...muahaha) tadi kulenyapkan begitu saja tanpa ampun. Peduli setan lewat, aku sangat kelaparan. Dan lagi aku tidak perlu membereskan piring sendiri seperti saat makan di rumah atau kost, hahaha. Sekali-sekali manja boleh kan...

Sekarang aku sedang bersantai di sofa kamar tamu sambil mengisi baterai ponsel. Beruntung sekali salah satu pelayan Donghae punya charger yang cocok dengan ponselku. Begitu kuaktifkan, beberapa pesan masuk secara bersamaan.

_**From : Ryeowookie**_

_**Benar Hyuk, Donghae itu teman Yesung oppa. Apa yang terjadi** **padamu?** _

Aiisshh, telat! Telat sekali! Aku berniat membahas hal ini besok saja ah. Kucek isi pesan kedua.

Ng? Dari sepupuku?

_**From : Fucking Evil Kyu**_

_**Noona, kau dimana? Aku mau ke** **tempatmu.**_

Kulihat rincian pesan, ternyata baru 5 menit yang lalu dikirim. Baguslah. Kutelfon saja dia.

"Yeoboseyo! Lama sekali sih balasnya?" omel Kyuhyun di seberang sana.

"Bisa pakai nada biasa saja? Bateraiku habis, dan aku sedang ada urusan penting di rumah temanku!"

Kyuhyun terdengar mendengus,"Aku disuruh eomma mengantar barang untukmu. Mau kujemput sekalian, tidak?"

Mataku membulat gembira. "Apa? Makanan? Wowowowo arasseo, sebentar lagi kukirimi alamat rumah ini. Tunggu ya"

"Ha? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu alamat rumah temanmu sendiri? Dasar bodoh!"

"Nanti saja kujelaskan! Daaaah..."

Heechul ahjumma memang baik. Walaupun cerewet dan galak, tapi aku tahu dia orang yang sangat perhatian. Tidak jarang dia mengirimiku makanan, vitamin, kosmetik impor, bahkan baju dari koleksi butiknya sendiri. Dia juga yang dulu memarahi eommaku Kibum karena membiarkan keponakannya hidup terpisah di kota. Eomma bilang aku bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi sudah pantas untuk dilepas mandiri. Namun Heechul ahjumma masih ngotot bahwa aku tetap anak perempuan yang harus selalu dijaga. Apalagi sekarang angka kriminalitas makin tinggi, makanan luar tidak sehat, bla bla bla bla... yah, walaupun akhirnya aku berhasil meyakinkan Heechul ahjumma sih.

"Telfon siapa, Eunhyukkie?"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Sungmin eonni mendekat dan duduk di sisi kasur "Sepupuku eonni. Oh ya, bisa aku minta alamat rumah ini?"

Dia menyebutkan alamatnya dan segera kukirimkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Sepupuku yang akan menjemput , kebetulan dia sedang perjalanan ke rumahku" aku menjelaskan sebelum Sungmin eonni bertanya. Dia manggut-manggut sambil tersenyum aegyo.

"Kau tinggal dengan orangtuamu?"

"Tidak, eonni. Orangtuaku ada di Daegu..."

"Wah, rupanya kau mandiri juga ya!" hehehe. Bangga sekali rasanya.

"Ng... Eonni?"

"Ne?"

"Orang tua kalian di mana?"

"Mereka sedang pergi ke luar negeri. Leeteuk eomma adalah duta nasional anti narkoba dan Kangin appa adalah duta nasional olahraga... Biasalah, tugas negara" jelasnya bangga

Mulutku menganga saking kagumnya."Daebaak!"

"Lalu, kenapa Hae dan eonni bisa tahu aku, bahkan berbaik hati seperti ini? Kalian kan baru saja bertemu denganku?"

Orang yang kutanya hanya melempar senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Karena kami sudah mengenalmu jauh sebelum kau mengenal kami"

"..."

_Hold on_, proses orang saling mengenal kan diawali bertemu, menyapa, lalu berkenalan. Kalau belum pernah bertemu dan berkenalan, sejak kapan disebut 'kenal'?

"Apa kau percaya takdir, Hyukkie?"

Aku mengangguk,"Tentu saja eonni..."

"Mungkin Tuhan belum mengarahkanmu pada skenario cerita yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku yakin, sebentar lagi kau pasti akan merasakan kehidupan yang berbeda setelah bertemu kami" ujarnya, dan LAGI-LAGI MEMBUATKU BINGUNG. Aduuh. Aku menyerah deh untuk ingin tahu lebih lanjut, karena seluruh pertanyaanku selalu berujung dengan ketidakjelasan.

Mau bagaimana lagi, kutanggapi saja dengan 'cengiran bodoh-_no jutsu_'(?)

Perhatian Sungmin eonni tiba-tiba teralihkan pada kakiku,"Lho, kenapa kau tidak ganti sepatu juga Hyukkie? Pelayan lupa membawakan?"

...

Keringat dingin sebesar kepala Yesung-**coret**- jagung langsung mengalir di pelipisku."A-a-a-anu, tadi mereka memberiku _high heels_ eonni, aku tidak bisa pakai _high heels_..." bohongku.

"Aiih, kenapa tidak bilang? Aku punya sepatu kets kok, kurasa ukuran kita sama"

"Ahahaha. T-tidak usah repot eonni, aku pakai yang ini saja"  
Sungmin eonni mendecih,"Jangan keras kepala! Sepatumu kan sedang lembab, nanti kau kena kutu air. Ayo buka..."

Seketika aku merasa sedang diiringi backsound film horor."Eonni, a-aku jamin eonni akan menyesal j-jika sepatuku kubuka..."

"Kenapa? Eh, jangan-jangan kau memang kena kutu air ya? Sini biar kuobati"

Kumohon JANGAN! "I-i-ini lebih parah dari k-kutu air, eonni" aku menelan ludah dengan sangat gugup.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kubuka saja sekarang!" Tanpa basa-basi Sungmin eonni berjongkok dan menarik paksa sepatu yang sebelah kanan. Aku memegangi sepatuku dengan gigih sambil berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa dia akan menyesal. Percuma saja, sama sekali tak digubris. Tak kusangka tenaga Sungmin eonni kuat sekali hingga sepatu naas itu terpental hebat ke belakang.

"Nah, begini apa susahnya sih! Hmh? Bau apa..."

**BRUUKKKKK. **Kaaaaan? Sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia bahkan sudah pingsan duluan!

"Eonni, ireona! Aduh, Hae! Hae! Siapapun tolong aku!" dengan panik aku langsung berlari keluar meminta bala bantuan, hingga lupa kalau kaki kananku sedang telanjang—dan pastinya—menguarkan bau kemana-mana.

Bisa ditebak keadaan selanjutnya tak menjadi lebih baik, beberapa pelayan yang menghampiriku malah ikut pingsan di tempat. Yang lain? Bukannya ke kamar menolong Sungmin eonni, melihat rekan-rekannya roboh massal justru jerit-jerit ketakutan dan berlari ke sembarang arah. Suasana langsung heboh seketika. =_='

Oh Tuhan, kirimi jurang sekarang. Aku ingin terjun ke jurang saja!

**Euhyuk POV end**

**Normal POV  
**

Sungmin yang masih terduduk lemas di kasur kamar tamu sedang dipijat-pijat tengkuknya oleh Donghae. Eunhyuk membungkuk berulang kali di depan Sungmin karena merasa bersalah atas ulahnya. "Eonni, aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf. Aku—"

"Hyukkie, sudahlah. Aku tak apa" potong Sungmin lembut "Seharusnya tadi aku mendengarkanmu, ini salahku juga"

"Tapi aku jadi mencelakakanmu, eonni..." Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, masih merasa tidak enak hati. Matanya juga sembab menahan tangis.

"Noona benar Hyukkie, dan kau tidak perlu malu tentang kakimu." tambah Donghae. Eunhyuk menunduk malu karena hal itu akhirnya ketahuan juga oleh Donghae.

Yang mengherankan sampai sekarang, sejak kejadian tadi Donghae sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang sama seperti Sungmin dan para pelayannya. Padahal Eunhyuk yakin, namja itu pasti mencium bau kakinya juga. Kalau orang lain sih, mungkin langsung menduga kalau Donghae memiliki sesuatu yang 'spesial'. Tapi dasar Eunhyuk berotak konyol, kesimpulan yang ada di kepalanya adalah : _'Bulu hidung Donghae mungkin lebat atau upilnya sedang banyak_, _jadi bau kakiku tidak sempat tercium dalam-dalam'_ - -"

**TOK TOK. **"Tuan muda, nona muda, di gerbang depan ada pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang mencari nona Eunhyuk..." suara seorang maid menyusul setelah ketokan itu.

"Ah, itu sepupuku datang!" seru Eunhyuk.

Donghae memicingkan mata. "Sepupumu? Berarti kau...tidak jadi kuantar pulang?"

"Ne, aku tak mau merepotkanmu lagi Donghae-ssi. Dia memang ingin ke tempatku, kusuruh saja sekalian menjemput" jelas Eunhyuk kembali. Entah sadar atau tidak, pandangan mata Donghae berubah... kecewa?

"Hmmm..."

Eunhyuk _sweatdrop_. "Ya ampun, namamu Donghae atau Dong-hm sih? Dari halte sampai sini itu saja yang kau katakan!" cerocosnya setengah kesal.

Sungmin buru-buru angkat bicara,"Jangan dipikirkan Hyukkie, Donghae memang tidak pandai berekspresi sepertimu. Arasseo, ayo berkemas dan pulanglah. Kasihan sepupumu menunggu lama"

"Eonni benar sudah baikan?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Suruh Hwang ahjussi membawa sepupu Eunhyuk masuk, nona Jang. Lalu bantu Eunhyuk membereskan bawaannya" perintah Sungmin. Nona Jang membungkuk hormat lalu undur diri. Donghae membimbing kakaknya turun dari kasur untuk mengantarkan Eunhyuk ke bawah.

"Aku sudah kuat jalan Hae, tidak usah dituntun lagi" kata Sungmin.

"Hm? Yang benar?"

"Um!" angguknya mantap "Ah, tiba-tiba aku ingin ke toilet. Kalian duluan saja sana!"

Eunhyuk menyikut Donghae pelan setelah Sungmin pergi, "Hae, kakakmu kuliah di mana?"

"Tidak kuliah, sudah bekerja"

"Wow, apa pekerjaannya? Pasti dia punya butik sendiri ya? Atau mungkin _fashion designer_?"

Donghae tersenyum. "_Absolutely no_, dia seorang polisi"

"Jinjayooo? Yeoja seimut ituuu?"

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chap 4 is up...huuff~ sori kalo kurang memuaskan readerdeul, aku lagi rempong ngatur jadwal kuliah yang numpuk. Hiks. Tolong doakan aku melewati semua ini T^T ceritanya jadi kayak mbulet di setting yang sama. Jeongmal mianhae... x(  
**_

_**Aku ada ide KyuMin moment sih, tapi Ada yang minta KyuMin moment ga? Review ne...komentar kalian penting banget buat aku :( buat yang pm soal masalah intinya muncul kapan, aku ga bisa jawab. Mungkin chap depan...aku ada beberapa pertimbangan cerita dan masih bingung mau make yang mana. Sekali lagi maaf kalo ngebosenin...jangan bunuh saya T_T**_

_**Dan tolong panggil aku chingu, dongsaeng, ato eonni aja yah. Kalo author kok kayaknya kaku gitu. Wkwkwk. Aku 92line pokoknya...**_

_**Thanks to: Lee Ah Ra, lyndaariezz, ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu, RianaClouds, Arum Junnie, 10rh, KyeoptaBunny, nvyptr, aprilchoi elfishyjewels, Guest(s), and 800 SiDers...**_

_**Love You More, Lee Shin Hye^^**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Tell me the truth

**It's My Secret, Mr. Dong-Hm**

**Rated: T, Indonesian, Mystic, Romance&Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, GS, garing, kegilaan sementara(?)**

**New cast: SiBum as. Hyuk's parents**

** Other fiction casts**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST CLOSE THIS PAGE PLEASE^^**

**.**

**.**

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_"Jika anda merasa cukup dewasa untuk menggombaliku, tentunya anda tahu bahaya menyetir tanpa seat belt, tuan."_

_"Oppa, kau berhutang dua cerita padaku. Pertama, soal kutukan itu. Kedua, soal Lee Donghae."_

_"Neorago"_

_"Membantu bukan dalam artian hal mesum kan?"_

_****__o0o0o0o0o0o_

**Eunhyuk POV  
**

"..."

"Ne, ahjumma. Kyu sudah bersamaku"

"..."

"Siwon appa? Nado molla, ahjumma. Appa cuma bilang eomma ikut ke Jepang"

"..."

"Kyu, kata ahjumma jangan pulang terlalu malam"

"Berisik! Kalau itu aku juga sudah tahu!"

"Ahjummaaaa~ Kyu membentakku!"

"...!"

"Kata ahjumma kau tidak dapat jatah makan malam, Kyu"

"Cih, dasar tukang lapor!"

"..."

"Baik ahjumma... Annyeong..." aku menutup lipatan ponselku dengan riang. Kulihat wajah Kyuhyun sudah tertekuk saja sejak menjemputku tadi.

"Ada apa dengan ekpresimu?"

"Aku kesal sekali hari ini!"

"Wae?"

**Flashback (Kyuhyun POV)**

_Setelah hampir budek mendengar omelan eomma,_

_Setelah dimarahi appa karena membuat eomma merusak pintu,_

_Setelah jatuh di depan rumah karena tersandung,_

_Dan setelah melampiaskan amarah pada kodok tak berdosa di atas pot kaktus,_

_Aku melajukan mobil menuju Myeongdong. Kuputuskan membeli tiket pesanan eomma dulu sebelum pergi ke tempat noona. Sudah beset, hidungku mampet pula gara-gara cuaca dingin ini. Huh, andaikan saja eommaku bukan tukang suruh aku pasti bisa tidur nyenyak sekarang! Yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi, aku lupa kalau penghangat mobil sedang rusak. Salahku juga yang terlalu cuek memasrahkan seluruh urusan mobil pada appa._

'_**Anak laki-laki harus terampil mesin Kyu, paling tidak pahami bagian-bagiannya.' **__kuingat nasehat appaku waktu itu._

'_**Kan ada bengkel, appa~'**_

'_**Hhh... Suatu saat kalau ada kejadian mendadak kau pasti menyesal'**_

_Dan sekarang kata-kata appa terbukti._

"_Aagh, kulepas sajalah seat belt ini! Benar-benar mengganggu pernapasan!" _

_Namun sepertinya aku lupa sudah memasuki kawasan ketat lalu lintas. Sedikit kupercepat laju mobilku, berusaha agar segera sampai sebelum ada polisi sadar._

_O ow, andwae... Apa di belakang itu sirine polisi? Beruntung sekali memang BENAR. Mobil polisi tahu-tahu sudah merapatkan bodinya ke mobilku sebagai isyarat agar aku menepi. Aku menggebrak setir dengan kesal._

"_Sial! Kenapa bisa lengah sih?" tapi bagaimana lagi? Mau tidak mau terpaksa kuhentikan mobilku tepat di bawah pohon akasia penghias jalan. _

_Sedikit curiga polisi yang turun adalah yeoja, aku memperhatikan seksama gerak-gerik polisi yang baru turun dengan berbalut mantel tebal, masker, dan kacamata hitamnya. Gotcha! Sepatu pantofelmu tak bisa menipuku, nona. Sebuah seringaian tersungging di bibirku._

_Kenapa aku malah senang jika didatangi polisi wanita? Jawabannya simpel saja. Ketampanan wajah yang kelewat batas selalu dapat meloloskanku dari hukum pelanggaran jalan—dalam bentuk apapun. Cukup dengan melepas dua kancing kemeja teratasku, suara yang dibuat seseksi mungkin, tak lupa tatapan maut ala Cho Kyuhyun adalah senjata ampuh untuk menaklukkan yeoja-yeoja seluruh dunia bahkan polisi sekalipun!_

_Yeoja itu mengetuk kaca mobilku. "Selamat siang, tuan. Mohon tunjukkan surat-surat anda."_

_Yak! Inilah saatnya' Prince Kyu' beraksi. Kubuka separuh kaca dengan perlahan_

"_Wah, wah, sepertinya aku dalam masalah ya? Tapi mohon tunjukkan wajahmu dulu, nona polisi. Tidak sopan berbicara dengan mulut tertutup masker"_

_Angin perlahan bertiup menggoyangkan poniku seperti iklan sampo di TV _***author megangin kipas angin*. **_Yakin deh, semerbak wangi cemara dari rambutku terbawa sampai hidungnya. Ke ke ke ke~_

"_Jika anda merasa cukup dewasa untuk menggombaliku, tentunya anda tahu bahaya menyetir tanpa seat belt, tuan."_

_Ck, aku diacuhkan!_

"_Hei, nona..." kataku dengan nada semanis mungkin "Mana ada yeoja berbicara sekaku itu? Mintalah dengan lembut. Jangankan hanya surat-surat, apapun yang kau mau akan kuberikan"_

"_Oh, jadi anda ingin langsung saya tahan?" ancamnya dingin. Edan! Baru kali ini ada yeoja yang kebal dengan rayuanku!_

"_Baiklah, baik." aku mengangkat kedua tangan sambil tersenyum remeh. Pura-pura kurundukkan tubuhku mencari SIM dan STNK di bawah lipatan kursi, padahal sebenarnya aku sedang mempersiapkan jurus pemikat lanjutan. Membuka dua kancing kemeja teratas...dan seterusnya kau tahu kan? Kekekekekekekekeke~_

"_Kemana sih benda-benda itu? Aah, ini dia. Silahkan anda periksa, nona polisi..."_

_Dia dengan sigap meraih SIM dan STNK di tanganku. Memeriksanya sebentar, lalu menulis sesuatu—sepertinya surat tilang—sambil menghela napas pendek._

"_Anda sudah 13 kali terkena tilang, tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Polisi daerah sini sampai hafal nomor kendaraan anda!" aku tercengang. Sebegitu parahnya kah pelanggaran yang kulakukan?_

"_Oleh karena itu, terpaksa anda kami sanksi dilarang menyetir selama 4 minggu. Terhitung mulai besok"_

"_M-mwo? Jangan bercanda!" ayo Kyu, gunakan otakmu. Jangan sampai kalah!_

_Kaca mobil kubuka penuh sekarang. Dengan gerakan seduktif, aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah yeoja ini."Tak adakah keringanan untukku, nona...?" pintaku manis. Perlahan kugeser bibirku ke dekat telinganya. "Atau...aku harus melakukan sesuatu untukmu...?"_

_Yeoja di depanku diam tak bergerak. Hahah! Kena kau! _

_Namun sial entah yang keberapa kali, yeoja ini malah menunjukkan reaksi yang tak kuharapkan. Tidak, dia tidak meleleh seperti yang lain. Tanpa kuduga dia malah membuka item yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya satu persatu, diawali dari mantelnya._

_Glek. Tampar aku sekarang._

_Tubuh yeoja satu ini sangat SEKSI. Aku berani bertaruh dialah polisi wanita terseksi di Seoul! Seragam yang lumayan ketat membuat pinggang ramping dan dada montoknya terekspos sempurna. Lengannya kencang berotot, seperti mengancam bisa meremukkan mukaku sejelek yang dia mau._

_Tanpa menoleh, mantel tebal itu terlempar mulus ke dalam mobil dinasnya. Selanjutnya masker dan kacamata hitam menyusul dia lemparkan. Oh My Dear God... jauh dari bayanganku semula, wajahnya cantik sekali! Pipi mulus segembul bakpao, bibir dengan lekuk indah berwarna pink, ah, dan jangan lupakan mata rubah yang secara lancang membuat jantungku berdetak di luar kewajaran. Dia mendekatiku perlahan, membalas perlakuanku tadi diiringi senyum licik._

_Tolong! Sejak kapan evil smirk-ku pindah majikan?_

"_Jika kau ingin beradu seksi denganku..." dia berbisik manja sambil melepas gelung rambutnya erotis, sementara telunjuknya bermain-main di dadaku yang sudah tersingkap. Napasku tersengal, serasa berjarak Senin-Kamis._

_Hafuuuuuhhhhhhh tenangkan dirimu Kyu!_

_Aku pasrah saat dia mengangkat daguku. "...aah... sayang sekali, kau salah orang tuan Cho..." tak sanggup menatapnya, aku memejamkan mata. Terasa sekali hembusan napasnya tepat di atas bibirku._

_**PLAK. **__Sebuah benda menempel keras di dahiku. Apa-apaan ini?_

_**BRUUUMMMM.**_

"_Itu surat tilangnya. Nikmati hukumanmu, BOCAH!"_

**Flashback end (Kyuhyun POV end)**

"Muaaahahahahaaha! Neomu baboya! Aduduuh..." aku memegangi perutku yang kaku menertawakan Kyuhyun.

"Aish, diam noona! Senang kau ya kalau aku susah?"

"Kkkkkkkh~ Kau saja yang keterlaluan, Kyu. Sok-sok menantang polisi segala."

"Mana aku tahu kalau aura seksinya lebih besar dari aku! Awas saja nanti kalau hukumanku sudah usai, akan kuberi pelajaran dia!"

"Seperti kau tahu identitasnya saja"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "_Name tag_-nya. Lee Sungmin."

Hoh?

Lalalaa~ pura-pura tidak kenal ah...

**_0o0o0o0o0o0_**

_**Kantin kampus, keesokan**** harinya...**_

Ryeowook terus mencecarku soal kemarin. Sudah kuceritakan sampai berbusa masih minta diperdetail lagi. Dia pikir aku sedang mendongeng?

"Aku bosan mengulang-ulangnya, Wookie-ah. Lagi pula Yesung oppa yang harusnya kau tanyai!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu yang mana Lee Donghae. Kemarin aku cuek saja, kupikir sih tidak penting-penting amat."

"Hhh.. coba saja jin kura-kuramu di sini. Aku gemas setengah mati dengan si dinosaurus Lee itu!"

"Siapa yang jin kura-kura?"

.

.

"WAAAAW!"

"Oppa! Hobi sekali sih muncul tiba-tiba!" Ryeowook mengusap-usap dada menenangkan kagetnya. Lama-lama dia bisa kena serangan jantung dini kalau Yesung oppa begitu terus. Belum lagi ekspresi datarnya itu lho.

Yesung oppa menaruh bokongnya di samping Ryeowook tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Oppa, kau berhutang dua cerita padaku. Pertama, soal kutukan itu. Kedua, soal Lee Donghae." tagihku berapi-api.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang Donghae?"

Aku mengetukkan telunjuk di meja. "Penasaran saja. Kemarin dia mengaku sahabatmu"

"Tapi di kampus tidak pernah kelihatan" timpal Ryeowook.

"Betul, betul, ayo beritahu kami semuanya!"

Yesung oppa menatap aku dan Ryeowook bergantian, "Semangat sekali kalian ini..."

.

.

.

Fakta pertama yang kudengar : Donghae seangkatan denganku dan Ryeowook, itu biasa saja_._

Fakta kedua : Donghae mengambil konsentrasi berbeda dengan kami. Memang sama-sama jurusan seni, tapi dia memilih fokus pada bidang akting (aku sendiri tari_, _sedang Ryeowook musik dan vokal). Itu juga tidak _surprise._

Oke, baiklah. Untuk selanjutnya aku tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak.

Yesung oppa menjelaskan kegiatan perkuliahan Donghae yang bisa dibilang _so-so-so-amazing_. Dia mengikuti kelas khusus lewat monitor yang tersambung dengan speaker dan kamera yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh dosen pengajar. Jika ada pertanyaan dia cukup berkomunikasi langsung dengan dosen melalui _earphone_. Saat ujian tulis pun Donghae mengerjakannya sendirian, tentunya masih dalam pengawasan dosen. Kini terkuak sudah kenapa hampir di setiap kelas yang kuikuti semua dosen berlagak seperti mata-mata, memakai _earphone_ dan sering komat-kamit sendiri (aku pernah menyangka mereka gila massal).

Fakta yang paling mengagetkan, alasan Donghae menyembunyikan diri dari pergaulan adalah...

"...dia bisa membuat seorang yeoja hamil hanya dengan tertawa"

Aaaaaakk! Apa yang terjadi dengan dunia iniii?

"Oppa," Ryeowook bertanya dengan nada khawatir "Semua ini, ada hubungan dengan kutukan kakek buyutmu?"

Yesung oppa menghela napas, "Ne..."

"Hyukkie, Donghae, aku, pendahulu kita memiliki hubungan serius di masa lalu. Rahasia ini kudapat langsung dari Sungmin"

"Jadi, Donghae memang menghindari para yeoja? Agar dia tidak menghamili seseorang tanpa sengaja?"

"Benar, Hyukkie. Pernah kejadian ahjumma penjual ikan di pasar hamil tepat setelah bercanda dengan Donghae dan membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ahjumma itu tidak tahu kalau Donghae adalah appa dari anak yang dikandungnya"

Aku mengusap peluh yang menetes deras."Lalu bagaimana?"

"Terkuak saat melahirkan, anaknya persis Donghae. Sama sekali tidak mirip kedua orang tuanya. Untung saja ahjumma itu bilang pada suaminya kalau saat hamil dia suka ngidam melihat wajah Donghae."

"Syukur bukan ngidam melihat wajahmu, oppa" kataku iseng-iseng berhadiah pukulan sendok di kepala.

"Loh, berarti selama ini Donghae sudah memakan banyak 'korban' ?" tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung oppa menggeleng. "Saat itu dia bersama Sungmin. Begitu sadar adiknya kelepasan, Sungmin langsung memarahi Donghae habis-habisan dan melarangnya berdekatan dengan yeoja manapun. Tapi yang membuatku heran, perlakuan Sungmin noona berbeda pada Hyukkie."

Ryeowook menyentil salah satu tindikanku. "Hyuk, kau bisa menebak apa artinya kan?"

Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus kembali ke rumah Sungmin eonni dan meminta dia menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Aku tak mau terlarut dalam lingkaran kutukan misterius ini. Secepat mungkin masalah ini harus diselesaikan... sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih buruk.

"Hyuk," panggil Yesung oppa.

"Apa?"

Tanpa berbicara, Yesung oppa menyerahkan ponselnya padaku. Aku terbelalak kaget membaca pesan singkat yang tertulis di sana.

_**From : Lee Donghae**_

_**Hyung, aku tahu kau bersama Eunhyuk. Bilang padanya untuk menemuiku di Happy Pasta jam 4 nanti, ada yang mau** **kubicarakan**._

"B-bagaimana bisa..."

Sumpah, kepalaku pusing.

**Eunhyuk POV end**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Normal POV**

"Haaahh..."

Eunhyuk duduk di salah satu meja Happy Pasta, menunggu Donghae datang. _Spaghetti bolognaise _pesanannya sudah datang sejak 3 menit lalu, namun yeoja berambut pendek itu tampak enggan menyentuh sedikitpun. Hatinya berkutat dengan realita yang dia hadapi sekarang. Sekeras apapun dia berpikir, tak ada satupun jawaban pasti yang bisa didapat. Kunci permasalahan yang tengah dia hadapi sekarang adalah Donghae dan Sungmin. Sedikit tirai kebingungan memang sudah dibuka oleh Yesung, tapi itu belum cukup menunjukkan titik terang.

Tangan Eunhyuk terus menggulung _spaghetti_ di mangkuk hingga tanpa sadar sudah menjadi gumpalan besar. Mata sipitnya menerawang pada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di luar restoran, mengacuhkan seorang namja tampan yang baru saja melewatinya dan tampak memesan sesuatu di kasir.

"Annyeong Eunhyuk-ssi..."

"Uh? Oh?" Eunhyuk gelagapan. "A-annyeong Donghae-ssi"

Donghae tersenyum, "Sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi"

"Kau sendiri masih memanggilku pakai ssi" tukas Eunhyuk. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah.

'_Hyuk babo, apa yang barusan kau katakan? Memang kau sedekat apa dengannya?'_

"Hm... kalau begitu mianhae...kupanggil Hyukkie saja ya? " ujar Donghae lembut "Kau melamunkan apa tadi?"

"Sok tahu. Siapa yang melamun?" elak Eunhyuk.

"_Spaghetti_mu sudah jadi bola kasti tuh..."

Eunhyuk menatap garpu di tangannya. Astaga, pasta panjang itu bahkan melilit separuh gagang garpu dan mulutnya masih bilang tidak melamun?

"Tidak perlu mengalihkan topik." nada Eunhyuk berubah ketus "Katakan, apa yang kau inginkan dariku"

"Neorago"

Jawaban singkat Donghae membuat mata Eunhyuk membulat sempurna. "Hah?"

"Iya, kau." Donghae membetulkan sikap duduknya ketika pelayan datang membawakan secangkir _latte_. "Yesung hyung sudah menceritakan tentang aku kan?"

"Kau ini sepertinya tahu segala hal" cetus Eunhyuk sembari menyeruput _spaghetti_ dengan malas.

"Hmm..." bibir Donghae membentuk senyuman aneh, menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga. "Tingkahmu juga sulit membuatku untuk tidak tertawa"

"Eeeh jangan sembarangan! Aku tidak mau hamil!" bentak Eunhyuk panik. Donghae cepat-cepat menaruh telunjuknya di bibir yeoja itu.

"Kecilkan volume suaramu. Nanti orang salah paham."

Eunhyuk memberikan _deathglare_ disertai wajah cemberut. "Kau sih!"

'_Huahahahahahahahaha! Aigoo, imut sekali wajahnya kalau sedang ngambek!'. _Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri sambil terbahak dalam hati. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, entah kenapa selalu ada perasaan bahagia yang mekar di dadanya. Ekspresi Eunhyuk yang terang-terangan dan apa adanya terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan.

"Aku punya penawaran menarik untukmu." ucap Donghae di sela kegiatan menyesap _latte_nya. "Terserah kau mau atau tidak, tapi yang pasti kita saling membutuhkan"

"Ppalli malhae. Jangan berbelit-belit"

Donghae mencondongkan wajah pada yeoja di depannya. "Aku akan membantumu menyembuhkan kutukan itu, Hyukkie"

"Kau...? Kau tahu penyakit kaki ini sebuah kutukan? Benarkah?" Eunhyuk balas menatap Donghae. Hatinya agak sangsi.

"Yap. Bukankah noonaku sudah bilang kami mengenalmu jauh sebelum kau mengenal kami?" tukas Donghae santai.

"Lee Donghae, kutegaskan padamu. Aku masih bingung dengan semua ini."

"Aku mengerti"

"Jadi, jelaskanlah"

Donghae tersenyum, "Itu tugas noona nanti. Noona yang lebih paham"

"Bawa aku padanya Hae, kumohon" pinta Eunhyuk.

"Kau tinggal bilang mau atau tidak dengan tawaranku tadi. Apa lagi yang harus kau pertimbangkan?"

Donghae benar. Seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu dirisaukan, mengingat Eunhyuk memang butuh bantuan. Tapi firasatnya mengatakan tidak mungkin Donghae membantu secara cuma-cuma... "Kau teruskan dulu penawaranmu. Aku yakin ada lanjutannya."

Kalimat Eunhyuk kembali menimbulkan senyum di bibir Donghae.

"_Smart girl_"pujinya.

"Setelah kutukanmu hilang, kau harus ganti membantuku."

"Membantu bukan dalam artian hal mesum kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau kira aku dukun cabul?" desis Donghae agak tersinggung.

"Bukan, bukan..." Eunhyuk salah tingkah "Siapa tahu syaratnya ada yang begitu..."

"Kau memang bagian dari syarat kesembuhanku, Hyukkie..." suara Donghae melunak "Aku... sungguh membutuhkanmu..."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Bukan karena memikirkan 'syarat' seperti apa yang Donghae maksud. Tapi saat Donghae bilang 'membutuhkanmu', kedengaran seperti namja yang hendak ditinggal oleh kekasihnya.

Aaaaaww... jantung Eunhyuk jadi berdebar sendiri!

"Baiklah, aku setuju"

"Jinjja?" mata Donghae berbinar-binar.

Eunhyuk mengacungkan kelingkingnya "Yaksok"

Donghae menyambut kelingking Eunhyuk "Gomawo..."

Mereka berdua tersenyum. Cara mengikat janji yang kekanakan, memang, Tapi ada sedikit _deja vu _saat jari mereka bertautan manis. Tidak seorangpun di antara keduanya yang tahu bahwa kejadian itu pernah terukir di masa lampau. Jauh sebelum mereka lahir di dunia ini...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Huuuff... *ngelap keringet***_

_**Momen ketilang itu aku dapet inspirasi pas ada operasi di deket kos lho chingu. Hahahahaha :D untungnya aku ga ketilang kayak Kyu. Udah bisa nebak belum selanjutnya kisah mereka gimana?**_

_**sekedar info umur chara buat yang bingung :**_

_**Lee Donghae, Choi Eunhyuk & Kim Ryeowook 20th**_

_**Lee Sungmin 22th**_

_**Kim Jongwoon / Yesung 22th**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun 19th**_

_**Cho Heechul 43th**_

_**Cho Hangeng 43th**_

_**Choi Kibum 40th**_

_**Choi Siwon 41th**_

_**Lee Jungsoo / Leeteuk 44th**_

_**Lee Youngwoon / Kangin 43th**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yok ayok bales review duluu^^**_

_**10rh : Makasiih dongsaengkuuu *peluk* eonni ambil jurusan pendidikan seni... hehe. Konsentrasinya sama kayak Hyukkie^^**_

_**Arum Junnie : Bocoran dikit, Hae emang keturunan bangsawan chingu... kekekeke**_

_**Casanova indah : Hehehew. Ikutin terus ceritanya, ntar kejawab sendiri kok^^**_

_**Minmi arakida : Gomawoyo... Jeongmal gomawo...^^**_

_**Kyuminnnnnn : ebuset, n-nya banyak amaaat? xD gomawo yaa, tuh udah ada Kyumin momentnya sayang^^**_

_**Guest : Bhahahaha. awas jatoh dari kasur xD**_

_**Lyndaariezz : Bocorannya di chap depan chingu.. doain bisa apdet cepet^^**_

_**ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu : Okeeeehhh^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gomawo untuk yang sudah bersedia ngikutin dan ngereview ff ini... aku tak bisa bertahan tanpa dukungan kalian... :')**_

_**Kiss and hugs, Lee Shin Hye**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Dream, Past, and Present

**It's My Secret, Mr. Dong-Hm**

**Rated: T, Indonesian, Mystic, Romance&Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, GS, typos, garing, kegalauan, dll.**

**Cast: Lee Hyukjae as. Choi Eunhyuk**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Lee Sungmin as. Lee Sungmin (Hae's sister)**

**Cho Kyuhyun as. Cho Kyuhyun (Hyuk's cousin)**

**KangTeuk as. Hae&Min's parents**

**HanChul as. Kyu's parents**

**SiBum as. Hyuk's parents**

**Some EXO, CN Blue, SHINee and FT Island member's names as. other secret casts**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam ff ini milik Tuhan, nama-nama cast hanya dipinjam untuk kepentingan cerita. Dan udah dibilangin Donghae itu suami saya! *dicekek ELFishy rame2* *lari naek awan kinton* :DD**

**.**

**.**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST CLOSE THIS PAGE PLEASE^^**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

2 jam bersama Donghae ternyata tidak buruk. Kami mengobrol banyak hal, mulai dari masa kecilku yang suka berkelahi dan mencuri mangga, kehidupannya di kampus yang tak biasa, sampai kebiasaan Yesung oppa berganti buku setiap hari. Tanya kenapa? Tak lain dan tak bukan akibat hobinya tidur di kelas yang tentu saja menghasilkan 'peta cair'. Aku ngakak parah saat Donghae menirukan wajah Yesung oppa yang sedang bangun tidur. Yah... walaupun agak ganjil rasanya, saat aku melontarkan candaan dia hanya merespon dengan 'hm' karena harus menahan tawa. Kasihan juga, padahal menahan tawa menurutku sangat tidak enak. Mirip-mirip menahan pipis begitu lah. Muehehehehe~

"Hyukkie, noonaku jam segini pasti sudah perjalanan dari kantor. Kau mau ke rumahku atau langsung pulang saja?" tanya Donghae, sambil menyeruput cangkir _latte _keempatnya.

"Um... aku kerumahmu saja"

"Kau tipe-tipe tidak bisa menahan penasaran ya?" cetusnya jenaka.

Aku memanyunkan bibir "Mulai lagi menggodaku. Nappeun namja!"

"Hm... ya sudah, kaja"

"Sebentar, aku kan belum bayar" aku merogoh tas mencari dompet, tapi tangan Donghae menahan tanganku.

"Aku saja yang bayar..."

"Tidak perlu Hae. Aku punya uang."

"Memang sudah kubayar semua kok tadi. "

Mataku menyipit kesal. "Kau ini selalu saja melakukan hal tak terduga. Aku benci padamu!"

Dan dinosaurus ini malah tersenyum. "Terima kasih kembali"

Aku menyambar tas dan berjalan keluar dengan langkah menghentak. Tadi atmosfernya sudah enak, sekarang kembali menyebalkan. Huuuuh! Namja macam apa sih dia ini?

Donghae menyusulku cepat dan meng-_unlock _alarm mobilnya. Tanpa menunggu Donghae membukakan pintu, aku masuk begitu saja. Setelah memasang _seat belt _Donghae tidak langsung menjalankan mobilnya. Sementara aku pura-pura melihat ke arah lain.

"Hyukkie?" panggilnya pelan

"Apa" jawabku tanpa menoleh.

"Kenapa marah?"

"Aku tidak suka dibayari oleh orang yang tidak dekat denganku"

"Sudah kewajiban seorang namja... kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu"

"Tapi aku tidak suka!"

Terlihat dari pantulan kaca, Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya. Haaah aku tak peduli, kalau aku bilang tidak suka ya tetap tidak suka.

"Mianhae... aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu."

"Lupakan. Jangan kau ulangi."

Donghae menstarter mobilnya tanpa bicara lagi.

.

.

.

**"_...Tidak... jangan tinggalkan aku..."_**

**"_...Abeoji! Lebih baik aku mati!"_**

_._

"Uung..."

.

**"_...Ini tidak mungkin. Tuan muda..."_**

**"_...Kau sahabat terbaikku. Jagalah ini untukku"_**

_._

"Akh...!"

"...hyuk?"

.

**"_...Ingat kata-kataku!"_**

**"_...Kalau itu yang abeoji mau, baiklah. Jangan salahkan aku!"_**

_**CRAAAAAAASSSHHHHH!**_

_**.**_

"TIDAAAK!"

"HYUKKIE! Ya Tuhan, Hyukkie! Ireona!"

Bayangan-bayangan mulai menghilang berganti layar gelap ketika bahuku diguncang seseorang. Seberkas cahaya samar menyusup di sela kelopak mataku yang entah sejak kapan sangat sulit dibuka. Akh, pusing sekali... kepalaku serasa dihantam ribuan palu. Semuanya terlihat serba putih, bibirku gemetaran, tubuhku pun mengawang ringan seperti kapas. Apa aku sudah mati?

"Hyukkie-ah. Gwenchanayo?" suara seorang namja yang kukenal sedikit menggugah kesadaranku.

"H-Hae... Hae-ah..." panggilku lemah. Aku menggapai-gapai ke segala arah, berharap menemukan benda nyata yang bisa kusentuh.

Tangan kekar yang kuyakini milik Donghae mengusap pipiku. "Ini aku, bukalah matamu..."

Yang kulihat dengan jelas pertama kali adalah tatapan penuh kekhawatiran dari Donghae.

"Uunghhh..." aku melenguh, berusaha bangkit tapi tak sanggup"Aku... dimana?"

"Kau di kamarku, Hyukkie. Sebentar, aku ambilkan minum di kulkas"

Tak lama kemudian Donghae kembali membawa segelas air putih, dibimbingnya bibirku untuk minum. Cairan itu mengalir dingin di tenggorokanku yang memang terasa kering.

"Gomawo."

Seingatku, terakhir kali aku sadar masih berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Mengapa tiba-tiba aku sudah di sini? Aku memang merasa mengantuk waktu diantar Donghae tadi, namun setelah itu aku lupa segalanya.

Donghae meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong di meja kecil sebelah ranjang. "Kau berteriak dalam mimpimu"

"Benar, sepertinya aku mimpi buruk"

"Hm? Tentang apa?"

"Aku tidak seberapa ingat... " gumamku "...tapi mengerikan. Darah, orang bertengkar, penyiksaan, namja yang meregang nyawa... huek"

Perutku jadi mual.

"Kita tunggu noona pulang. Kau istirahat saja di sini ne, jangan membantah. Aku sungguh cemas melihatmu seperti tadi" dia duduk di sampingku dan mengelus rambut coklatku dengan hati-hati. Senyuman yang biasanya tenang kini tampak dipaksakan. Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku, Hae?

Ehm. Tapi kalau boleh jujur...

Sekarang aku ingin berkata...

.

.

"KEMANA SEPATUKU?!" aku menjerit histeris melihat kedua kakiku sudah _naked _tanpa pelindung sehelaipun.

"Hm?"

"SEPATU, HAE! SEPATU!"

"Hyukkie, aku tidak apa-apa" kata Donghae.

"TIDAK APA-APAAAAA?" pekikku emosi "Kau sudah lupa kejadian waktu itu hah? Bau menjijikkan begitu bagaimana bisa kau bilang—"

Ucapanku terhenti seketika saat tubuh Donghae bergeser secepat kilat menuju kakiku, meraihnya dengan kedua tangan, kemudian dia men... men...

**MENCIUMNYA.**

Mataku melotot tak percaya.

**DONGHAE MENCIUM KAKIKU.**

**SEORANG LEE DONGHAE MENCIUM KAKI BAU CHOI EUNHYUK YANG PERNAH MENYEBABKAN KEKACAUAN DI RUMAH INI.**

Katakan aku belum bangun! Katakaaan! ***author mual diguncang-guncang Hyuk*. **Kau lihat wajah namja itu sekarang hah? Tenang sekali seperti air kolam! Kau lihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Matanya bahkan terpejam menikmati setiap jengkal kakiku, menghirupnya dalam-dalam seperti sebongkah isi pengharum ruangan!

Lee Donghae pasti sudah GILA.

Kini dia mendongak. Aku kehilangan akal sehat saat sepasang mata bening itu memancarkan pesonanya, menatapku sayu, membuat detak jantung ini lebih kencang di luar kontrol.

A-apa yang terjadi pada jantungku?

"Wanginya... hmm..." gumam Donghae lirih.

"Kau tahu? Memabukkan... seperti sakura yang sedang mekar, Hyuk" hidungnya kembali menciumi telapak kakiku dengan intens. Wajahku memanas melihat perlakuannya.

"Aku suka wangi kakimu..."

**DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG**

"Kau.. kau pasti mengigau Hae. Jangan berbohong."

"Apakah mataku terlihat sedang berbohong, hm?" dia merangkak maju, semakin mendekati tubuhku yang masih terduduk dengan kaki membujur. Eh? Eh? EEEEEEH? Dinosaurus ini mau apaaaaaa?

"Aku sejak dulu ingin selalu bisa menyentuh dan menciumnya..."

Sejak dulu? Hei, Choi Eunhyuk! Kenapa kau diam saja?

Waa, waa, bibirnya sudah sejengkal saja di depan hidungku! Eommaaaa eottokheeee?

**DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG—**

**.**

**.**

"Uehhem!"

Refleks kudorong kepala Donghae hingga dia terjungkal jatuh. Terima kasih pada Leeteuk ahjumma yang membelikan kasur ukuran besar untuk orang ini. Kalau tidak, aku jamin dia sudah gegar otak atau sedikitnya patah tulang ekor.

"S-sungmin eonni?" kataku pada sosok manusia berseragam polisi yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di ambang pintu

Pelaku peng-ehem-an tadi melambai-lambaikan tangan tanpa dosa. "Annyeong~"

"Mianhae nee aku harus pakai masker, perlu kujelaskan kenapa?" aku menggeleng. Donghae merengut. Sungmin eonni terkikik.

"Tak kusangka baru bertemu sebentar kalian sudah 'akrab' begini eoh?" goda Sungmin eonni sambil tangannya memberikan gestur kutip pada kata AKRAB. Yaiiish, kenapa dia jadi mirip appa sih?

Donghae yang masih cemberut tanpa penjelasan langsung menyeret kakaknya keluar kamar.

"Tunggu ya yeodongsaengkuuuu!" teriak Sungmin eonni.

**BLAM.**

Fuuuuuhhhh.

Yang tadi itu... nyata tidak ya?

Aduuuh... pipiku panas...

**Eunhyuk POV end  
**

**Normal POV **

"Noona membuatku malu"

Sungmin tertawa keras sampai perutnya kram melihat wajah adiknya yang seakan berkata _brengsek-betul-kau-hancurkan-momen-indahku_

"Kau sendiri kenapa main sosor saja? Hahahahhahahaha.. hahahahahaahhahaha..."

"Noona! Aku tidak nyosor!" elak Donghae, _blushing._

"Hahahahaha...! Hae-ah, omo... noona sungguh tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu. Kau mau mengulang sejarah, eoh?"

"Peduli sejarah atau bukan, tadi instingku menyuruh begitu"

"Oooh... sekarang pintar beralasan yaa..." Sungmin mengedipkan mata genit sambil menoel-noel wajah Donghae yang sudah jadi ungu. Tawa Sungmin meledak lagi melihatnya. Donghae yang biasanya _cool, _Donghae yang tidak pernah tertawa sedang malu-malu?

"Kau mau aku buat hamil, noona?"

"Huh, ancaman macam apa itu!" protes Sungmin "Baiklah, mau bicara apa?"

Donghae celingak-celinguk waspada, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga noonanya. Sungmin kemudian tersenyum mengerti.

"Akan kulakukan segera, kau tenang saja..."

"Gomawo nae noona~"

Sementara itu sodara-sodara, uri _monkey princess _yang berada di dalam tampaknya sedang dalam proses mencerna kejadian yang barusan menimpanya. Bukan, bukan saat Donghae mau nyosor, tapi saat Donghae mencium benda keramat alias kaki Eunhyuk yang kalian tahu efeknya bagi kesehatan kan? Tentunya kalian juga masih ingat kalau Eunhyuk pernah berpikir bulu hidung Donghae lebat sampai tidak bisa mencium bebauan dengan benar. Nyatanya? Donghae malah berkata kaki Eunhyuk seharum sakura... Itu membuktikan hidung Donghae jelas masih waras kan?

"Berarti analisisku dulu salah ya?" Eunhyuk berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aaaash kenapa otakku jadi buntu begini sih!"

Eunhyuk mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Memikirkan hal itu kepalanya malah makin pusing. Eunhyuk merebahkan diri kembali di kasur Donghae, dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulutnya.

"Lho, anak ini sudah tidur lagi?" Donghae yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar menggeleng heran. Sungmin menyusul masuk.

"Sana, mandi dulu Hae. Biarkan dia sendiri." kata Sungmin.

"Noona sudah makan?"

"Belum. Ah, bilang pada mereka aku sedang ingin yukkaejang... Stok kepiting masih ada kan?"

Donghae mengangguk, sebelum beranjak pergi dia menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk sekilas.

"Nal gidalyeo..."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

* * *

_**Once upon a** **time...**_

Seorang gadis manis berusia sekitar 18 tahun duduk di bawah naungan pohon sakura. Rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung hampir penuh dijatuhi putik sakura yang rontok terbawa angin. Ya... ini sedang pertengahan musim semi. Musim yang kebanyakan orang bilang penuh warna, karena banyak sekali jenis bunga yang bermekaran lebat di musim ini. Kaki si gadis berkecipak di pinggir sungai kecil nan bening, sesekali tangannya melempar batu kerikil di genggamannya untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Chagiyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Gadis itu menoleh. Bukannya senang, wajahnya malah semakin masam melihat namja yang berlari kesetanan ke arahnya.

"Lama!" sungut gadis itu sambil membuang muka. Si namja yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya terduduk kasar dengan napas tersengal.

"Mianhae—hosh—mianhae. Jongin hyung—hosh—agak sulit—hosh—menyelundupkanku tadi"

Kemarahan si gadis menyurut, berganti dengan senyum. "Kali ini apa lagi akalnya?"

"Sebentar, biar aku—hosh—bernapas dulu"

"Jongin hyung mendandaniku jadi wanita panggilan!" sungut si namja setelah berhasil menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya "Kurang ajar sekali. Bisa-bisanya dia bilang aku habis disewa Kwon ahjussi dan berniat mengantarku pulang ke rumah bordil"

"Mwo? Muahahahahaha..." gadis itu tertawa geli sampai gusinya terlihat.

"Sialnya saat aku dan Jongin hyung bersandiwara di depan penjaga, Kwon ahjussi lewat dan berkata _'sepertinya aku mengenali wajah ini'_. Aku hampir mati gugup tadi" lanjut si namja.

"Omona... lalu?"

"Jongin hyung dengan cerdasnya berbisik pada penjaga kalau semalaman Kwon ahjussi mabuk. Ah, panjang pokoknya. Yang penting aku selamat!"

Si gadis merangkul namjachingunya dengan erat. "Kapan-kapan kau harus memberi dia hadiah, Donghwa..."

Namja yang dipanggil Donghwa itu nyengir, "Iya juga ya. Akan kuberi dia salah satu dari koleksi mulgogiku yang baru datang dari Jepang!" ucapnya bersemangat.

"Buat apa kau kurangi saudaramu? Dia kan sukanya kura-kura!"

"Ara, ara, nanti kubelikan dia kura-kura. Kau mau hadiah juga tidak?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Tidak perlu membelikanku apapun, babo"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Seorang Choi Minhyuk hanya membutuhkan Lee Donghwa..."

Mereka saling memandang untuk beberapa saat, sampai tangan Donghwa terulur meraih Minhyuk, membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya...

.

.

.

"Jelaskan apa maksudnya"

Suara berat seorang pria berusia 40 tahun memecah keheningan ruangan itu. Asap tembakau dari pipa yang sedang dipegangnya mengepul kemana-mana. Mata pria baya itu—Lee Jonghun— menatap tajam kedua pemuda yang berdiri ketakutan di depan mejanya. Rahang Jonghun mengeras ketika mendapat laporan dari seorang pegawai, bahwa anaknya tertangkap basah sedang bermesraan dengan seorang gadis di tepi desa.

"Lee Donghwa! Kim Jongin!" bentaknya penuh amarah. Dilemparnya vas berlapis emas di atas meja hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Sang istri yang berada di sampingnya menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan, kaget atas tindakan suaminya.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali tentang ini, telinga kalian sudah tuli eoh!?"

"Maafkan saya tuan besar, ini bukan salah tuan muda..." Jongin berucap pelan, membela Donghwa.

"Aku mempercayakan Donghwa padamu dan ini balasannya? Anak pelayan tak tahu diri!"

Donghwa mengangkat wajahnya "Abeoji...!"

"Jangan panggil aku abeoji!"

"Yeobo... Sudahlah..." suara serak sang istri mencoba meredam amarah suaminya.

"Diam Hongki! Kau juga tak becus mendidik anakmu!"

Mata wanita itu mulai berair.

Suasana kembali hening. Yang terdengar hanya detak jam kuno di dinding dan isakan pelan Hongki.

"Aku mencintainya, abeoji..."

Ketiga orang lain yang berada di ruangan itu serempak melotot ke arah Donghwa. Emosi Jonghun tak bisa ditahan lagi. Serta merta dia berdiri dan menampar pipi Donghwa sekeras-kerasnya, melampiaskan kemarahan atas sikap Donghwa yang berani menentang abeojinya sendiri. Jongin dan Hongki hanya bisa diam terpaku, tak mampu berbuat apapun atas kuasa mutlak seorang Lee Jonghun.

"Jauhi gadis itu" Jonghun bertitah dengan nada mengintimidasi. Tangannya mencengkram erat krah baju Donghwa.

**PLAK! PLAK! **"Jangan mengacuhkan aku! Jawab!" dua tamparan lagi melayang. Namun Donghwa tak bergeming sedikitpun. Tangisan Hongki makin keras, hatinya teriris melihat anaknya ditampar berkali-kali. Jongin menunduk dalam. Walaupun nuraninya berteriak ingin menolong Donghwa, dia sadar posisinya di sini tak lebih dari sekedar pelayan.

"Jwesonghamnida abeoji... aku sungguh mencintainya..." ucap Donghwa lembut, tak terpengaruh perlakuan Jonghun.

"Dia gadis baik dan pandai, abeoji. Dia juga tidak matrealistis, apa adanya, tidak seperti gadis lain yang hanya berpura-pura anggun di depanku karena menginginkan harta abeoji..."

Donghawa menghela napas. "Aku menyayangi keluarga ini dan Jongin hyung yang kuanggap kakakku sendiri. Selama ini aku selalu menuruti perintah abeoji dan eommonim tanpa membantah. Prestasiku di sekolah tidak pernah sekalipun di bawah rata-rata. Aku juga belajar ilmu perdagangan demi abeoji. Sekarang aku hanya minta izin untuk memilih sendiri pendampingku, mengapa abeoji tidak mau berbelas kasihan padaku...?"

"CUKUP!" teriak Jonghun murka "Setinggi apapun kau memuji gadis kampung itu, tak ada pengaruhnya bagiku!" Tubuh Donghwa dihempaskan begitu saja ke tembok.

"Dengarkan aku, anak muda" telunjuk Jonghun teracung ke arah Donghwa "Keluarga Lee adalah bangsawan terpandang di seantero Korea sejak puluhan tahun lalu. Kami bekerja keras membangun citra dan kekayaan demi menjaga nama baik, merawat kilaunya bak berlian, dan kau mau menghancurkan jerih payah keluargamu? Hanya demi putri keluarga Choi yang bahkan berstatus petani biasa?"

"Hongki, kurung anak ini di kamar sampai dia menyadari kesalahannya. Dan kau, Jongin, jika kau masih ingin keluargamu bekerja di sini, berhentilah ikut campur urusan keluargaku!" Jonghun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dan membanting pintu ruangan dengan kasar.

Hongki buru-buru menghampiri putranya yang masih bersimpuh lemah, mengusap darah di pelipis Donghwa dengan sapu tangan. Jongin membantu majikannya, menjadikan bahunya sebagai tempat sandaran.

"Anakku, aku tahu tidak seharusnya mengatakan ini. Tapi bagi abeojimu berlian tetap harus dipasangkan dengan berlian..." Hongki membujuk Donghwa dengan berlinang air mata. "Turutilah dia nak, aku tak sanggup melihatmu disiksa seperti ini... hiks..."

"Eommonim, uljima..."

"Aku bisa apa nak? Aku ingin membiarkanmu bahagia, tapi aku bisa apa?" tangis Hongki membuncah. Donghwa memeluk Hongki untuk menenangkannya. Dia tidak tega melihat ibunya menangis terus. Namun Donghwa adalah seorang pria, tak mungkin dia menyerah begitu saja hanya karena satu orang menentangnya.

"Aku akan menghadapi abeoji, eommonim. Apapun yang terjadi aku tetap mencintai Minhyuk"

.

.

.

**TBC**

_**Nangis guling-guling x(**_

_**Apa iniiii? Kok ga brenti-brenti kebiasaan bikin readers bingung yaaaa! Muehehe. Silahkan pukul aku sepuasnya. Gimana-gimana? Akar permasalahannya udah bisa nebak belum? **_

_**Di chap depan semuanya akan aku bongkar total, dan petualangan HaeHyuk yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai *jeng jeng*. Sori kalo lama updatenya, aku agak ngambek sama siders... jumlah views udah tigarebudelapanratus sodara2, hadeeeh. Padahal aku butuh banget masukan, yah walaupun sekedar say hi juga ga masalah. Jahatnya si siders niih... :(**_

_**Lupakan siders, mari membalas review dari yang tercinta saja! :D**_

* * *

_**Cho eun ji : Lawak? Amacaaaaakk? Heuheuheu gomawo... Tapi jangan kaget sama chap ini yaa... annyeong^^**_

_**Kyuminnnnnn : Yaelah ni anak bandel bgt n-nya gamau dikurangin juga :O**_

_**Eeh aku bilangin abang Kyu loh ya shippernya ada yang nakal! Ga boleh bikin orang menderita nak... dosa... wkwkwkwkw**_

_**Guest : Huweeeeeeeeee, pendeeek? *lari ke pelukan Donghae* mianhae2, kemarin mampunya cuma segitu...**_

_**Nurichan4 : Yeeee aku juga mau kali neng... hihihi :D**_

_**shizu indah : udah update nih...^^**_

_**Arum Junnie : sumpah aku juga mau chingu xO kira-kira aja deh, chingu maunya gimana? :)**_

_**PattOws : Sama-sama sayang... keep review yaa^^**_

_**ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu : makasih banget udah mau ikutin dari awal chingu... :') **_

_**Guest : Udaaaaaah sayaaang^^**_

_**Lee Chizumi : kalau masih penasaran di chap ini gimana kekeke~**_

_**Princess Kim : Annyeong yeodongsaeng^^ iyayaya udah lanjut niih...**_

_**chen clouds : Gomawo gomawo gomawo^^ doain aja bisa update cepet terus..**_

_**Kim Haemi : Bukan saya yang bikin anak anda gila, ahjumma! Bukan saya! *dipentungi teflon***_

_**Iya sayaaang, udah update ini...^^**_

* * *

_**Huhuhu...terharu :')**_

_**Cuma bisa doain semoga kalian diperlancar semua urusannya, sama seperti kalian mensupport aku :)**_

_**Love you as always, lee Shin Hye**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Can You Feel Me?

**It's My Secret, Mr. Dong-Hm**

**Rated: T, Indonesian, Mystic, Romance&Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, GS, typos, garing, kegalauan, perasaan terombang-ambing(?), dll.**

**Cast: Lee Hyukjae as. Choi Eunhyuk**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Lee Sungmin as. Lee Sungmin (Hae's sister)**

**Kim Ryeowook as. Kim Ryeowook (Hyuk's pal)**

**Kim Jongwoon as. Kim Jongwoon/Yesung (Wook's namjachingu)**

**Some EXO, CN Blue, SHINee and FT Island member's names as. other secret casts**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam ff ini milik Tuhan, nama-nama cast hanya dipinjam untuk kepentingan cerita. Dan udah dibilangin Donghae itu suami saya! *pendem diri dalem tanah***

**.**

**.**

******DON'T LIKE? JUST CLOSE THIS PAGE PLEASE^^**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_"Semalam tidur jam berapa? Mengerjakan apa? Memikirkan siapa?"_

"_Mau kubocori sebuah rahasia?"_

_"Bahkan __turtle addict_-nya pun sama dengan namjachinguku itu. Hahahahaha..."

_"Semakin ramai semakin seru kan?"_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pukul 9 pagi di kota Seoul. Jalanan dipenuhi orang-orang yang hendak melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Yang agak berbeda hari ini adalah sedikit sekali anak berseragam sekolah yang biasanya memenuhi halte bus, karena kebanyakan sekolah sudah mulai meliburkan siswanya.

Yap, minggu pertama musim panas. Dimana kalian akan banyak menemukan wanita dengan baju tipis dan _hot pants _dianggap wajar berseliweran di tengah kota, lumayan juga buat cuci mata para namja-namja gatal.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Ryeowook. Rambut coklat sebahu yang sehari-harinya halus dan rapi diikat berantakan. Cuaca yang gerah membuat Ryeowook enggan keluar apartemen nyaman miliknya. Sampai saat ini pun kerjaannya hanya berguling-guling di karpet, makan es krim atau menonton TV. Yesung sedang sibuk bimbingan proposal tugas akhir di rumah Jung seonsaengnim, sementara tidak bisa diharapkan untuk menemaninya.

"Uwooohhh..."

Entah sudah keberapa kali Ryeowook merenggangkan tubuh. Bosan, iya. Malas, iya. Tak ada kerjaan, iya. Kampus sudah libur sejak sehari yang lalu.

"Babonikka" Ryeowook menepuk jidatnya "Kenapa aku tidak menyuruh Hyukkie ke sini?"

Ryeowook lari ke kamar mengambil ponsel dan langsung menelepon Eunhyuk, tepat pada nada sambung kelima baru teleponnya diangkat.

"Hngh... hyeo~bhoseyHOAAAAAAHHHHhhmm...?"

"Astaga Hyuk, kau baru bangun? Gadis perawan bangun jam segini?!"

"Hini hiapaaa...?"

Ryeowook mendekatkan bibir ke speaker dan berteriak "AKU EOMMAMU!"

"Hah?" suara Eunhyuk terdengar gelagapan "A-annyeong eomma, mianhae... tidurku semalam tidak nyenyak eomma, ngomong-ngomong suara eomma kok mirip Wookie?"

"MEMANG AKU WOOKIE, BODOH!" keterlaluan sekali. Suara cempreng begitu mana ada miripnya dengan suara _low tone _Kibum yang berwibawa coba?

"Aigoooo... ini eomma apa Wookie? Ah, aku pasti sedang mimpi... aku tidur lagi saja..."

Hening 5 detik.

"Hyukkie! Banguuun!"

"Hngg... hada hapa hih..."

"Aku kesepian Hyuuuk~ temani aku di apartemen neee~" Ryeowook merengek manja. Di seberang sana Eunhyuk masih berusaha menyatukan rohnya yang melayang-layang di udara. Monyet satu ini memang paling susah dibangunkan.

"Kau saja yang ke sini... hooaaaaahhh...rohku...masih...tamasya..."

"Huhuhu... di luar panaaaaass Hyuk... kau kan tahan panas, ya ya ya? Mau ya?" rayu Ryeowook.

"...Zzzzzzz..."

**Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittt... #DZING #emang pengukur detak jantung?!  
**

"Kampret, dia tidur lagi!"

Ryeowook putuskan untuk merelakan diri ke rumah Eunhyuk saja. Mau sampai jamuran menunggu juga percuma. Dengan hati dongkol yeoja mungil itu berganti pakaian, mengoleskan _sunblock _gila-gilaan di sekujur tubuh, tak lupa kacamata hitam dan topi sebagai pelindung panas.

"Tuhan, aku mohon jangan gosongkan kulitku" doanya sambil menepuk tangan dua kali di atas kepala.

.

.

.

_**Hyuk's house**_

"Neraka benar-benar bocor"

"Di jalan tadi lidahku sudah terjulur terus minta diberi yang segar-segar"

"Tahu begitu aku bawa minum... huh"

"AC taksi sampai tidak mempan"

"Aigoo badanku jadi lengket lagi, rumahmu tidak ada semutnya kan Hyuk?"

Begitulah keluhan beruntun Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk—yang matanya bengkak dengan lingkaran hitam yang kentara. Lebih tepatnya Ryeowook mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri, habis Eunhyuk di sebelahnya sama sekali tidak menyimak.

"Hyukkieeeeee kau dengar tidak sih!" Ryeowook sebal karena diacuhkan.

"Ha?"

"Teruskan saja ya, kau memang tidak sayang aku!"

"Aku ngantuk..." sahut Eunhyuk seadanya.

"Semalam tidur jam berapa? Mengerjakan apa? Memikirkan siapa?"

Eunhyuk melempar sahabatnya dengan bantal sofa. "Cerewet! Sudah kubilang semalam tidurku tidak nyenyak!"

Yang menjadi sasaran lempar ganti menggebuk kepala Eunhyuk. "Yaaa! Makanya cerita padaku, tidak nyenyaknya karena apa!"

Eunhyuk tidak berkata apapun, malah mengulurkan sebuah buku bersampul kulit yang agak lusuh pada Ryeowook. Yeoja mungil itu membolak-baliknya dengan heran. Sepertinya usia buku ini sudah tua sekali.

"Bacalah sendiri"

**Flashback (Eunhyuk's POV)  
**

_Mimpi itu datang lagi, seolah melengkapi potongan-potongan pasel yang sempat datang sebelumnya. Sayang harus terpotong lagi di tengah jalan._

_Kutopangkan daguku di kedua lutut, berpikir, mencoba menarik benang merah antara mimpi itu dan keadaanku sekarang._

_**Choi Minhyuk - Lee Donghwa.**_

_**Choi Eunhyuk - Lee Donghae.**_

_Astaga dragon._

_Tidak mungkin! Jangan bilang Choi Minhyuk itu adalah nenek buyutku, dan Lee Donghwa adalah..._

_Kakek buyut DONGHAE?!_

_Lalu siapa namja yang bernama Kim Jongin?_

_Kim... Kim Jongin... Kim Jongwoon... eh, Jongwoon? Si Yesung?_

_Otakku memutar ingatan saat pertama kali menceritakan masalahku pada Yesung oppa, kemudian dia bilang appanya kena kutukan karena 'kesalahan kakek buyutnya'._

_Tak salah lagi, pasti ada hubungannya dengan seseorang bernama Kim Jongin itu. Masalahnya kalau memang benar Kim Jongin menurunkan kutukan pada appanya jin kura-kura itu, kenapa malah aku dan Donghae yang kena? Kenapa bukan Siwon appa atau Kangin ahjussi? Marga kami bertiga sama persis dengan di dalam mimpi, jelas kasus ini mengikuti garis darah pihak laki-laki._

_Aku mendesah. Kulirik weker bercorak nemo di sebelahku, sudah jam 10 malam dan aku masih berada di rumah Donghae. Suasana sangat sepi, mungkin mereka semua sudah pergi tidur. Baru saja hendak beranjak turun dari kasur, aku tersadar kalau kakiku tidak tertutupi apapun._

"_Aduh, eottokhe? Sepatuku mana?"_

_Aku memeriksa setiap sudut kamar Donghae, bawah sofa, kolong ranjang, ah ini dia! Ternyata ada di kolong ranjang. _

_Dengan langkah gontai aku beranjak keluar kamar, siapa tahu ada pelayan yang masih terjaga. Aku ingin bertanya soal mimpiku tadi pada Sungmin eonni._

"_Nona Eunhyuk, anda sudah bangun?" tanya seorang maid yang sedang lewat sambil membawa kain pel dan ember._

_Aku tersenyum sopan. "Iya, baru saja. Di mana Sungmin eonni dan Donghae?"_

"_Tuan muda ke bandara menjemput tuan dan nyonya besar, nona muda sedang di kamarnya. Mari saya antar."_

_Aku mengikuti maid itu naik ke lantai dua dan berhenti di depan kamar berpintu pink._

"_Permisi nona muda, nona Eunhyuk ingin bertemu anda..." diketuknya pintu dengan perlahan. Terdengar suara kunci diputar menyusul kepala Sungmin eonni yang menyembul di celah pintu. Sungmin eonni memberiku isyarat untuk masuk, kemudian menggandengku menuju balkon._

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

"_Baik, eonni" jawabku sambil mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi balkon. Sungmin eonni memutar arah kursinya menghadapku, lalu meraih cangkir cokelat panas di meja yang terletak di antara kami. Ada sebuah buku kecil—yang menurutku jelek dan kuno—di sebelah cangkir itu. Semacam diary vintage, huh?_

"_Kau bermimpi hal aneh lagi ya?" tebaknya. Ah, kakak Donghae ini tidak pernah salah menebak pikiranku._

_Aku menganggukkan kepala. "Tentang beberapa orang. Di antaranya bernama Minhyuk, Donghwa, dan Jongin. Selain itu aku lupa-lupa ingat..." ujarku._

_Yeoja di depanku tersenyum. "Kau tahu siapa mereka?"_

"_Um... aku merasa sedikit familiar. Tapi kupikir cuma kebetulan saja, bunga tidur."_

"_Mau kubocori sebuah rahasia?" celetuk Sungmin eonni. Aku memandanginya dengan antusias._

"_Ceritakanlah, eonni"_

_Sungmin eonni membelokkan pandangannya ke langit. "Mimpimu itu, masa lalu pendahulu kita..."_

"_Lee Donghwa adalah kakek buyut kami. Seseorang yang hampir tidak diketahui namanya dalam silsilah keluarga. Seseorang yang dicoret dari pohon kebangsawanan keluarga Lee karena melanggar aturan dengan mencintai gadis dari keluarga biasa..._

_Gadis dari keluarga Choi. Choi Minhyuk, nenek buyutmu."_

_**Eunhyuk POV end**_

_**Normal POV**  
_

"_...Gadis dari keluarga Choi. Choi Minhyuk, nenek buyutmu."_

'_Sudah kuduga...' pikir Eunhyuk._

"_Seorang gadis desa yang digambarkan sangat manis, periang, wangi tubuhnya selembut sakura, dan mempunyai kebiasaan berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Bukan tidak mampu beli, sudah dibelikan berkali-kali malah sengaja dirusak atau dibuang. Usut punya usut dia memang suka membiarkan kakinya kotor, jadi punya alasan untuk pergi mencuci kaki di sungai. Padahal sih cuma modus licik agar bisa bertemu dengan kakek._

_Gadis yang kocak dan seenaknya ya? Hihihi..." Sungmin tertawa kecil di sela ceritanya. Eunhyuk ikut tertawa, merasa ada kemiripan antara dia dan Minhyuk._

"_Kakek begitu mencintai nenekmu walau harus sembunyi-sembunyi dari ayahnya. Yah, orang jaman dulu amatlah kolot. Perbedaan status amat menentukan kelangsungan hidup seseorang." lanjut Sungmin lagi._

"_Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?"_

_Sungmin mendesah panjang. "Mereka dipisahkan, tentu saja."_

"_Dalam mimpiku aku sempat melihat kakek Donghwa dimarahi... sampai situ, lalu aku terbangun."_

_Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh buku lusuh yang sempat tidak dihiraukan Eunhyuk. Jemari Sungmin menelusuri lekuk buku itu dengan hati-hati, seolah bisa hancur kapan saja jika dia terlalu kasar._

"_Buku ini adalah catatan pribadi Kim Jongin, kakek buyut Yesung" kata Sungmin. "Beliau sempat menuliskan kisah mereka di sini, itulah kenapa aku bisa mengetahui segalanya Hyuk."_

_Eunhyuk terperangah kaget. "Bagaimana bisa eonni mendapatkannya? Yesung oppa sendiri tidak pernah menyinggung tentang keberadaan buku itu."_

"_Kau ingat kecelakaan beruntun bus pariwisata yang terjadi setahun lalu?"_

"_Yang menuju arah danau Cheongpungho itu?"_

"_Ne, kakek Yesung jadi salah satu korban tewas. Akulah yang saat itu bertugas menyisir dan mengevakuasi tempat kejadian perkara. Benda ini tidak sengaja kutemukan sehari setelah kecelakaan, terselip dalam sebuah tas di bawah bahu jalan. Aku lantas menelusuri pemiliknya berdasarkan identitas yang tercecer di sana dan akhirnya bertemu Yesung. Karena banyak huruf yang luntur dia minta tolong aku meneliti terlebih dahulu."_

_Mulut Eunhyuk membentuk huruf o sambil manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kalau kakek Yesung sudah meninggal, karena memang baru beberapa bulan saja dia kenal Yesung dari Ryeowook._

"_Bawalah." Sungmin mendorong buku itu ke arah Eunhyuk. "Jangan kaget ya kalau kau akan sering bermimpi setelah membacanya. Karena jalan satu-satunya mereka berkomunikasi dengan kita hanya lewat mimpi..."_

_Tiba-tiba angin dingin berhembus kencang. Wajah Eunhyuk yang semula biasa menjadi tegang. Sungmin yang menyadari perubahan itu sontak merasa khawatir._

"_Hyukkie, museun iliya?" tanya Sungmin. Eunhyuk tetap diam tak bergeming. Tangannya meremas erat ujung kaos yang dia kenakan._

"_Hyukkie?" Sungmin mulai menepuk-nepuk bahu Eunhyuk panik._

"_Eonni... mianhae..."_

"_M-mianhae?"_

_Sambil menggaruk tengkuknya Eunhyuk nyengir malu-malu._

"_Aku barusan kelepasan kentut eonni... ehehe... bau tidak?"_

_Kemudian hening. Hening sekali._

**Flashback end**

"Ca—catatan—Kim—Jong—In"

Ryeowook susah payah mengeja huruf hangul yang tertulis samar di halaman pertama.

"Kim Jongin itu kakek buyut Yesung oppa." jelas Eunhyuk sebelum ditanya, membuat Ryeowook cengo untuk beberapa saat.

"Jinjja? Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Sungmin eonni"

Tak urung jawaban Eunhyuk mendorong Ryeowook untuk segera membaca habis buku itu. Lembar demi lembar dibacanya dengan seksama, sesekali tersenyum atau terbelalak saat menemukan fakta-fakta yang menurutnya menarik.

'_Aku ingin sekali kura-kura itu! Ah... sayang sekali harganya sangat mahal. Gajiku 3 bulan pun belum cukup untuk membelinya. Apa aku rayu tuan muda Donghwa saja ya? Hehehe'_

"Bahkan _turtle addict_-nya pun sama dengan namjachinguku itu. Hahahahaha..."

Eunhyuk menanggapi dengan kekehan kecil, karena separuh awal buku itu memang berisi curhatan.

"Eh, apa ini? Beliau bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi sekaligus sahabat... Lee Donghwa? Mirip Donghae ya namanya? Di sini juga dikatakan beliau sering membantu Donghwa kabur dari rumah menemui Choi—Minhyuk? Lho, kok mirip namamu?" Ryeowook memandangi Eunhyuk dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Eunhyuk tertunduk. "Mereka memang masa laluku dan Donghae..."

'_...Lagi-lagi aku harus memutar otak untuk bisa membebaskan Donghwa—dongsaengku tersayang. Hhh... kenapa cinta harus sesulit ini? Kuharap keadaan akan menjadi lebih baik nantinya.'_

Ryeowook menuntaskan setiap kalimat di halaman itu, kemudian membalik selembar lagi, selembar lagi, dan selembar lagi.

'_Tuhan, hari ini kami ketahuan dan aku ada dalam pilihan sulit. Tuan besar mengamuk dan menghajar Donghwa, aku hanya mampu terdiam. Aku hanyalah pelayan rendahan yang bahkan batuk pun tak diijinkan di sini._

_Kumohon Tuhan, selamatkan Donghwa...'_

"Hyukkie..."

"Ne?"

"Aku tak kuat membaca yang selanjutnya..."

'_... Dongsaengku nekat kabur sendiri dari rumah. Aku kena amuk lagi kali ini. Disayat, dipukuli dan digantung terbalik di atas bak air. Setiap aku menjawab tidak tahu, kepalaku diceburkan sampai kehabisan napas baru mereka akan menanyaiku lagi. Padahal sumpah demi ibuku aku sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa._

_Haha, memangnya apa gunanya aku bercerita padamu buku? Kau tak bisa merasakan sakitnya kan?...'_

'_...Tuan besar memaksaku menunjukkan rumah keluarga Choi, dan ternyata Donghwa tidak ada di sana. Tuan besar hampir saja menghunuskan pedangnya padaku dan keluarga Choi karena mengira kami bersekongkol. Ya Tuhan.. ingin kubunuh saja orang ini.'_

"Wookie-ah, kau tidak akan mengerti jika tidak membacanya sampai akhir"

Mata Ryeowook berkaca-kaca.

'_...Cuaca amat buruk, sama sekali tidak ada matahari. Langit gelap gulita beserta angin, menandakan akan ada badai sore ini. Jujur saja hatiku sedikit lega jika ternyata nanti badai, sehingga tuan besar membatalkan niatnya mencari Donghwa dan Minhyukkie. Tapi apa lacur, yang muncul hanya petir tanpa hujan sama sekali._

_Aku sebenarnya ingin ngawur saja mencari mereka. Aku berharap mereka tak pernah ditemukan dan bisa menjalani kehidupan dengan bahagia. Tapi apa daya jika anjing pelacak milik tuan besar ikut dalam perburuan ini?_

_Selanjutnya bisa ditebak, tak butuh waktu terlalu lama mereka ditemukan sedang hendak menaiki kapal. Aku tak kuasa melihat mereka diseret paksa di pelabuhan, melihat tuan besar saling memaki dengan tuan Choi, melihat tangan Minhyuk terlepas dari genggaman Donghwa, melihat mereka menjerit memanggil nama satu sama lain...'_

'_... tanpa sedikitpun rasa kasihan, Donghwa dihajar dan dibawa pulang. Dia dikurung dalam gudang gelap bawah tanah yang kurasa tak layak ditinggali makhluk selain setan...'_

'_... Aku memohon pada tuan besar untuk diperkenankan bertemu dengannya walau hanya mengantarkan makanan. Tuan besar memberikan izin dengan catatan harus dikawal penjaga agar aku tak bisa macam-macam'_

Ryeowook makin terisak membaca sambungan cerita di lembar berikutnya.

'_...DONGSAENGKU MENUSUK DADANYA DENGAN BELATI!_

_Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang ambruk. Kepalanya kurebahkan di pangkuanku seraya berteriak pada penjaga untuk segera memanggil tabib. Sebisa mungkin aku menghentikan pendarahannya, namun entah kenapa... dia menolak bantuanku. Dia meraihmu dan meminta pena padaku. Dia menulis pesan untuk Minhyuk dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya._

_Dia berkata, **"H—hyung... hh... sam—paikan ini... hh... untuk kk—kekasih—ku... Rawatlah kura-kura pemberianku... hh... dengan baik. Kau.. h—harus berjanji untuk menjaga dirimu...**_

**_M—mian—hae... Ak—ku... menyayangimu..."_**

_Aku tidak kuat lagi menulis mengingat dia menghembuskan napas terakhir... bibir yang biasanya nyengir, yang selalu memanggilku 'hyung' dengan riang kini membiru. _

_Dongsaengku tercinta telah pergi untuk selamanya..._

_AMBIL SAJA AKU TUHAN! AMBIL AKU SEKARANG UNTUK MENGGANTIKAN DIA! KENAPA AKU HARUS KEHILANGAN DIA DI DEPAN MATAKU?!_

_Aku menangis meraung sendirian. Tangisan kedua dan mungkin terakhir setelah aku dilahirkan. Hatiku sakit... seperti tercabik-cabik..._

_Aku tak mampu melindunginya. Aku hyung yang bodoh... '  
_

Bulir air mata berjatuhan di pipi Ryeowook. Hatinya terenyuh membaca barisan kalimat yang Jongin tulis di buku itu. Eunhyuk merangkul bahu sahabatnya lembut, mengusap-usapnya agar Ryeowook tenang.

"Uljima Wookie... Itu hanya masa lalu. Kalau tak kuat lebih baik kau lanjutkan lain kali, aku juga belum selesai kok." hibur Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan "Tapi tragis Hyuk... hiks..."

"Iya, aku tahu. Taruh saja di situ. Jangan menangis lagi ne?"

"Um!" Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum. Uri _monkey princess _ikut tersenyum.

"Ah Hyukkie, beli es krim yuk di kafe sebelah? Siapa tahu moodku membaik setelah makan es krim" ajak Ryeowook bersemangat.

"Kajaaaaaaa~!"

-oOo-

'**Chagiya, mianhae...**

**Aku tak bisa mendampingimu selamanya sesuai janjiku. Aku memang pengecut.**

**Suatu saat kita akan bersatu dan bahagia, kau percaya itu kan?**

**Hiduplah chagiya, lanjutkan hidupmu demi aku...**

**Jangan sedih ne?**

**Sampai jumpa di kehidupan berikutnya...**

**Neomu saranghae. Neomu Saranghae. Lee Donghwa.'**

-oOo-

.

.

.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Punya tempat tinggal di dekat pusat kota ada untungnya. Mau belanja, jalan-jalan, makan di restoran kelas kuli sampai eksekutif bisa diakses hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Awalnya Eunhyuk ditawari apartemen oleh Siwon, namun ditolaknya mentah-mentah karena Eunhyuk tidak suka tinggal berdempetan dengan orang lain. Walhasil Siwon pun mengalah dan mencarikannya rumah kontrakan mungil di pinggiran Myeongdong.

Ryeowook tampaknya sudah sedikit melupakan kejadian tadi. Usut punya usut, rupanya Eunhyuk habis menceritakan tentang Donghae yang kemarin menciumi kakinya dengan ***ohok***—bernafsu—***ohok*. **Tentu saja Ryeowook kaget sekaligus senang. Halooo, mencium kaki Eunhyuk? _Are you kidding me_?

"Kyaaa~ sepertinya dia menyukaimu Hyuk!" pekik Ryeowook sambil menangkupkan tangan di pipinya. Eunhyuk berlagak menepis omongan itu, padahal wajahnya kelihatan sekali malu-malu teri(?).

"Ya! Mana mungkin! Kakek buyutnya memang cinta nenek buyutku, tapi cucunya?"

"Dari kata-katamu sepertinya ada keinginan dia menyukaimu" selidik Ryeowook.

"Huwek, namja aneh begitu? Nonnonono! Nnananana! Nuga ne— hummmmmp"

Ryeowook menyumpal mulut Eunhyuk dengan sesendok penuh es krim vanila."Tidak usah membual. Kau tertarik pada Donghae kan?"

"Ani"

"Yang benar..."

"Ani!"

"Yakin tidak suka?"

"Hwagsil haeyo!"

"Lho, itu bukannya Donghae?"

"Eh? Mana? Mana?"

Cengir kemenangan Ryeowook menyadarkan Eunhyuk bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah.

'_Ups, keceplosan!' _Eunhyuk menunduk sambil menampari mulutnya sendiri.

Dan namja yang sedari tadi dibicarakan malah muncul sungguhan. Radar Donghae untuk mendeteksi Eunhyuk peka sekali sepertinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo... Wah, kebetulan sekali bertemu di sini. Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?"

"Annyeonghaseyo Donghae-ssi. Silakan-silakan." Ryeowook mempersilakan Donghae duduk dengan ramah. Tiap meja di kafe itu dilengkapi kursi bergaya melingkar yang terbagi jadi 4 bagian. Donghae memilih duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong, Hyukkie-ah. Kau sehat?" tanya Donghae perhatian, karena Eunhyuk sedari tadi tidak membalas salamnya.

"Sangat sehat malah. Coba saja kau dengarkan detak jantungnya, Donghae-ssi." sahut Ryeowook secepat kilat, berhadiah _deathglare _1000 volt dari Eunhyuk. "Oh ya, kenalkan aku Kim Ryeowook. Yesung oppa pernah menceritakan tentangmu"

Donghae tersenyum simpati."Panggil aku Hae saja. Hm... dia juga sering menceritakan tentangmu. Katanya suaramu sangat merdu, dan calon ibu rumah tangga yang baik."

Pipi Ryeowook merona karena dipuji. "Ah... gomawo... dia memang kadang suka berlebihan" yeoja itu memilin-milin ujung rambutnya untuk menetralisir rasa malu.

'_Cih, bisa-bisanya genit sama pacar orang! Dasar playboy!' _Eunhyuk merutuk dalam hati seraya mengaduk es krimnya kesal.

**Normal POV end**

**Ryeowook POV**

"Panggil aku Hae saja. Hm... dia juga sering menceritakan tentangmu. Katanya suaramu sangat merdu, dan calon ibu rumah tangga yang baik."

Kyaa~ benarkah oppaku bilang begitu?

"Ah... gomawo... dia memang kadang suka berlebihan" aku memilin rambutku, malu. Kuakui namja ini punya kharisma berbeda. Tindak-tanduknya lembut dan memikat. Aku makin percaya dia adalah duplikat Lee Donghwa.

Kulirik Eunhyuk di depanku. Dia mengaduk es krimnya sampai jadi bubur! Hihihi dasar bodoh, sudah jelas ketahuan ada perasaan sama Donghae masih mencoba berbohong padaku.

"Oh ya Hyukkie, Sungmin noona dapat cuti seminggu. Dia menyuruhku mengajakmu liburan ke pantai Gyeongpo selama itu juga. Kau mau ikut kan?"

Sekelebatan akal muncul di otakku, ini dia kesempatan mendekatkan Eunhyuk dengan Donghae!

Eunhyuk tampak masih pikir-pikir. Aduh tolong, jangan turun IQ di saat seperti ini Hyukkie~

"Cuma berdua?" tanya monyet itu.

"Tentu saja aku ikut... ah ya, kalau Ryeowookie mau ikut boleh kok. Yesung hyung sudah kukabari."

"Jinjja? Aku mau!" seruku.

Donghae mengangguk. "Semakin ramai semakin seru kan?" kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk seakan minta persetujuannya. Oho, bau-bau bunga cinta... :D

"Eh, kenapa menoleh padaku? Aku sih setuju-setuju saja." ujarnya sok cuek. Aku jadi ragu dengan keikhlasannya bilang terserah -_-'

"_So_, kapan rencana berangkat?" ujarku tak sabaran.

Senyum puas terkembang di bibir Donghae "Hm... besok, jam 7 pagi."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Oh Tuhaaaan... akhirnya chap ini selesai juga...**

**Apa masih kependekaaaaaan? *asah clurit* hehehe becanda.**

**Maaf menunggu lama readers. Aku harap kalian ga bosan-bosan ngikuti ya? Kalo bosan juga gapapa kok... :)**

* * *

**Guest : Hwakakakaka, gomawo... Jangan nangis lagi ya di chap ini... :)**

**Rissna26 : Ehehe mianhae chingu.. kebiasaan ga bisa serius lama-lama #PLAK**

**eraryeong love : Kepo? Bayar! Wkwkwkwkw... becandaaa. gomawo ya sudah mampir :D**

**vynyuk : Doneee :)**

**Miho : Ah... jangan muji gitu ah dongsaengi... jadi malu... *ngumpet di ketek Hae* :D**

**Nanti di chap agak belakang dongsaengi~ peran para orang tua aku bikin kayak polisi india gitu deh, datengnya belakangan kekeke**

**Arum Junnie : Oh.. tidak segampang itu chingu :D sembuhin kutukannya dulu...**

**lyndaariezz : Kalo menurut kepercayaan bisa dibilang gitu, chingu. Tapi kalo bicara ilmiah, mereka punya susunan gen yang mirip :D**

**Cho eun ji : Gomawoyooooo~ *treak pake TOA* :D banyak garapan nih chingu, jadi pikirannya kemana-mana T_T**

**ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu : Sama chingu =_=' gatau tuh abang Hae boong apa enggak bilang wangi**

**Princess Kim : Terus kakinya doang yang mau digondol chingu? Kekekeke~ cinta sama semuamuamuanya Eunhyuk doong :)**

**Chen Clouds : Maap T_T kemarin feelnya dapet segitu. Makasiiih banget pengertiannya :)**

**Enaknya diwarasin gak ya? #eh**

**PattOws : ini sudah apdet sayaanng... setia review ne? :D**

* * *

**Terima kasih buat kalian semua para reviewer setia. Aku sangat menghargai kontribusi kalian. Mudah-mudahan selalu dimudahin jalannya sama Yang di Atas yah :) Jeongmal gamsahamnida~**

**Kalau ada yang punya ff tolong kabari aku, bisa lewat review atau pm biar aku bisa nikmatin karya kalian juga... (di hp tampilannya rada eror)**

**Wish you all the best,**

**Lee Shin Hye**


	8. Chapter 8 - Forget It for a While

-oOo-

Author's note :

**Hai hai haiii! here we go chapter 8... aku persembahkan buat pembaca dan reviewers setiaku dari awal sampe chap segini... :)**

**Sebelumnya mohon maaf, aku pengen ngomong...**

**Jumlah viewsku membludak sampe 5000an.. tapi kenapa kayaknya susah banget gitu ya ninggalin jejak sedikiiit aja. Padahal tiap aku baca ff selalu komentar untuk ngehargain authornya, dan ga ngerasa terbebani sedikitpun.**

**Aku udah usaha update paling lambat 2 minggu sekali, cuman makin lama yang review kok makin dikit. Jujur aja aku sedih, jadi enggan nerusin kalo kayak gini. Lanjutpun pasti bakal lama bgt.**

**Kalo readers ada yang bosen ngikutin gapapa, tapi kenyataannya jumlah views makin nambah pesat. Mau berhenti tapi ****aku mikirin yang setia nongol di kotak review****... Terus aku kudu gimana dong? T_T**

**Aku tau aku bukan author populer, aku newbie di sini. Karena itu aku butuh support + masukan dari kalian untuk memperbaiki kekurangan, bukan pengen banyak-banyakan review...**

**Terserah readers ff ini masih pantas dilanjutin apa enggak. Kalo enggak, ff ini aku stop di chap ini. Kalo masih mau lanjut ya... kalian tahu lah harus gimana.**

**Maaf belum bisa edit ato balas review di chap ini, kuota abis :(**

**Maaf juga kalo ada kata-kata yang nyinggung perasaan readers...^^**

**Saranghae always and always, Lee Shin Hye :***

-oOo-

.

.

.

**Rated: T, Indonesian, Supernatural, Romance&Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, GS, typos, garing, abal, dll.**

**Cast: Lee Hyukjae as. Choi Eunhyuk**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Lee Sungmin as. Lee Sungmin (Hae's sister)**

**Kim Ryeowook as. Kim Ryeowook (Hyuk's pal)**

**Kim Jongwoon as. Kim Jongwoon/Yesung (Wook's namjachingu)**

**Suju official pairing as. Parents**

**Some EXO, CN Blue, SHINee and FT Island member's names as. other secret casts**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam ff ini milik Tuhan, nama-nama cast hanya dipinjam untuk kepentingan cerita. Donghae tetap suami saya sampai kapanpun... :p**

**.**

**.DON'T LIKE? JUST CLOSE THIS PAGE PLEASE^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Noona membuatku malu"_

_Sungmin tertawa keras sampai perutnya kram melihat wajah adiknya yang seakan berkata __**brengsek-betul-kau-hancurkan-momen-indahku**_

_"Kau sendiri kenapa main sosor saja? Hahahahhahahaha.. hahahahahaahhahaha..."_

_"Noona! Aku tidak nyosor!" elak Donghae, __blushing._

_"Hahahahaha...! Hae-ah, omo... noona sungguh tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu. Kau mau mengulang sejarah, eoh?"_

_"Peduli sejarah atau bukan, tadi instingku menyuruh begitu"_

_"Oooh... sekarang pintar beralasan yaa..." Sungmin mengedipkan mata genit sambil menoel-noel wajah Donghae yang sudah jadi ungu. Tawa Sungmin meledak lagi melihatnya. Donghae yang biasanya __cool, __Donghae yang tidak pernah tertawa sedang malu-malu?_

_"Kau mau aku buat hamil, noona?"_

_"Huh, ancaman macam apa itu!" protes Sungmin "Baiklah, mau bicara apa?"_

_Donghae celingak-celinguk waspada, kemudian berbisik di telinga noonanya. _

"_Noona bisa ambil cuti seminggu tidak? Ng... aku ingin mengajak Hyukkie berlibur saat musim panas nanti, tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan mau jika tanpa noona..."_

"_Um... Cutiku belum aku ambil sama sekali, kurasa bisa"_

"_Daebak! Tolong rencanakan semuanya ya noona. Jangan sampai Hyukkie tahu ini ideku."_

_Sungmin kemudian tersenyum mengerti."Akan kulakukan segera, kau tenang saja..."_

_"Gomawo nae noona~" Donghae memeluk Sungmin sambil melonjak-lonjak kegirangan._

"_Hei, hei, jangan seperti bocah umur 5 tahun! "_

_._

_._

Donghae senyam-senyum gaje mengingat perbuatan konyolnya saat itu.

Sebenarnya, selama ini dia menjadi penguntit setia Eunhyuk tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, termasuk Yesung. Sejak masa ospek namja ini sudah mulai tertarik pada Eunhyuk. Mengamati dan mengaguminya secara tersembunyi mulai dari kantin sampai ruangan klub _dance. _Sosok Eunhyuk yang serampangan, kadang lemot kadang cerdas, justru berhasil membuat Donghae tergila-gila. Setelah terungkap bahwa Eunhyuk adalah jodoh masa lalunya, barulah Donghae berani menampakkan diri di depan gadis tersebut.

Ciat ciat ciat ciat ciat_..._! ***tangan author kejepit***

Apa yang dipikirkan ikan itu tadi?'JODOH' masa lalu?

Kenapa Donghae jadi pede sekali?

"Hae, bibirmu bisa kram kalau tersenyum terus" sindir Sungmin dari kursi pengemudi. "Melamunkan Hyukkie yaaa?"

Semburat pink muncul di pipi Donghae. "T-tidak kok"

"Teruslah berbohong pada noonamu! Hiahahahaha!" Sungmin tertawa mengejek, dia amat yakin tebakannya barusan benar.

Donghae membuang mukanya ke arah jalan raya."Aaaagh sudah-sudah, noona menyetir saja!"

_**0o0o0o0o0o0**  
_

Destinasi pertama mereka adalah apartemen Ryeowook. Yesung dan Eunhyuk ikut menunggu di sana. Karena memang apartemen Ryeowook yang paling dekat dengan rumah Donghae, mereka jadi tidak usah memutar terlalu jauh. Donghae yang bertugas naik menjemput, sementara Sungmin menunggu di mobil.

**TING-TONG**

"Neee, sebentaaar..." terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam.

Ternyata Eunhyuk yang membukakan pintu. "Kau rupanya. Ayo masuk dulu, Ryeowook dan Yesung oppa masih membereskan koper." ajak gadis iu pada Donghae yang masih terbengong di depan pintu. Bengong.

Tanya kenapa?

Mata Donghae tertuju pada pakaian yang Eunhyuk kenakan. Celana jins pendek setengah lutut dengan aksen belel, dipadukan kaos kerah sabrina pas badan berwarna putih, rambutnya dikuncir acak seperti Ren NU'EST saat debut. Baru kali ini Donghae melihat Eunhyuk berpenampilan begitu. Biasanya dia paling banter pakai _skinny jeans_ dengan kaos kebesaran. Dan sekarang Donghae bisa menikmati pemandangan kaki jenjang Eunhyuk yang seputih tembok **#PLAKK **maaf, seputih susu maksud saya.

(Jangan lupakan juga bonus tali bra hitam yang menyembul sedikit)

"Hm... Hyukkie-ah..." celetuk Donghae di sela langkahnya mengikuti Eunhyuk.

"Ne?"

"Kau seksi hari ini"

Sumpah, Donghae bermaksud memuji. Tapi rupanya Eunhyuk sama sekali tak suka dengan pujian yang dilontarkan Donghae.

"Jangan mesum! Tidak bisa baca tulisan di punggungku ya?!" semburnya seraya membalikkan badan menuju kamar Ryeowook.

**-DON'T LOOK AT ME OR I'LL KILL U MTF-**

Mulut Donghae terkatup seketika. Oke, lebih baik dia diam daripada mendapat tendangan gratis pagi-pagi.

.

.

.

Mercedes-Benz B-Class 7 silver berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Beberapa ornamen taman bertema budaya Tiongkok menghiasi halaman yang tampak asri tersebut. Eunhyuk bergegas turun dari mobil, berniat menjemput seseorang yang juga akan ikut dalam liburan mereka hari ini.

"Hyukkie, chakkaman!" seru Sungmin sebelum Eunhyuk menjauh dari mobil.

"Ada apa eonni?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku ikut, kan aku yang punya ide liburan ini. Setidaknya bersopan santun sedikit dengan orang tua sepupumu"

Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan kemudian Eunhyuk langsung masuk tanpa sungkan. "Ahjussi, ahjumma, Hyukkie datang!"

Seorang namja tampan berusia paruh baya muncul dari ruang tengah. Wajahnya sumringah melihat kedatangan Eunhyuk. "Wah, wah, wah. Keponakanku yang manis. Sini peluk ahjussi dulu..."

Eunhyuk menghambur manja ke pelukan namja itu. "Aku rindu sekali pada Hangeng ahjussi!"

"Hahaha. Rindu tapi kau sudah 4 bulan tidak mengunjungi kami! Sudah minta izin appa dan eommamu kan?" tanya Hangeng memastikan.

"Tentu saja, ahjussi. Akhir bulan ini mereka akan pulang dari Jepang!"

"_Hao de xiaoxi_. Dan siapa nona cantik ini?" Hangeng beralih pandang pada Sungmin.

"Annyeonghasimnika. Nama saya Lee Sungmin, sajangnim..." kata Sungmin sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Jangan formal begitu. Teman kuliah Hyukkie?"

"Ah, bukan. Saya sudah bekerja"

"Jinjja? Wajahmu imut sekali, Sungminnie~" puji Hangeng. Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu.

"Siapa Han? KYAAAAA! Keponakanku!" Heechul yang baru muncul dari belakang Hangeng tiba-tiba langsung memeluk dan menciumi pipi Eunhyuk. Apron yang dipakainya kentara sekali masih berbau kue.

"Anak nakal! Berani sekali kau tidak pernah menjengukku hah?" pekik Heechul. Rambut Eunhyuk diacak-acaknya gemas.

"Mianhae, ahjumma. Kuliahku padat sih... Oh ya kenalkan, ini Sungmin eonni. Dia yang mengajakku liburan."

"Neomu kyeopta~ siapa namamu anak cantik?"

"Saya Lee Sungmin..." yeoja itu kembali membungkuk dengan sopan. Sungmin mengenakan kaos longgar putih, celana pendek berwarna pink pucat, rambutnya tergelung rapi di samping kepala, dipermanis jepit kelinci mungil berwarna pink pula. Seperti anak SMA saja dandanannya, sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti polisi.

Heechul mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Sungmin sebagai salam perkenalan. "Nah, panggil aku Heechul ahjumma ne? KYUUUUUUU CEPAT TURUN! KAU SUDAH DITUNGGU!"

Sungmin yang terkejut membatin dalam hati, '_ya ampun, ahjumma ini heboh sekali... bagaimana anaknya ya?'_

"Iya eomma, sabar sedikit kenapa sih!" seorang namja ikal berambut coklat menyeret kopernya mundur-mundur sehingga Sungmin hanya bisa melihat punggung namja itu. Dan saat namja itu berbalik, mereka berdua melotot kaget.

"Kau!" seru Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan. Eunhyuk berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

"Ini sepupumu Hyuk?" Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan tampang _stoic_. Sadar berada di rumah orang dia menahan emosinya.

"Iya eonni. Lho, kalian berdua sudah saling kenal ya?" kata Eunhyuk, memasang ekspresi _innocent._

"Noona monyet, kau..." desis Kyuhuyun pada sepupunya yang tentu saja tidak digubris. Sementara Hangeng dan Heechul berpandangan heran.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Hangeng curiga.

"Dia polisi yang dulu menilangku, appa!" Kyuhyun menunjuk wajah Sungmin seakan-akan yeoja itu pembunuh yang baru saja tertangkap basah.

**Normal POV end**

**Eunhyuk POV  
**

"Dia polisi yang dulu menilangku, appa!" adu Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk wajah Sungmin eonni. Hei! Sopan sekali ya anak ini!

"Sungmin eonni itu sudah baik hati mau mengajakmu liburan! Jangan seenaknya!" marahku, tak terima dia menyalahkan noonanya Donghae. "Lagian siapa suruh saat itu kau tidak pakai _seat belt_, hah?"

Kyuhyun memasang tampang bete saat aku malah membela Sungmin eonni. Biar saja. Biar sekalian ahjussi dan ahjumma tahu kelakuan Kyuhyun yang seenaknya sendiri di jalan. Sudah untung aku tidak membocorkan kebiasaannya yang suka menggoda polisi wanita.

"Jadi Sungminnie seorang polisi? Aigoo, kalau begitu ahjumma minta tolong awasi _little_ Cho-ku ne? Kalau dia berbuat onar tendang saja" sela Heechul ahjumma tanpa perasaan. Kulihat Kyuhyun makin merengut saat eommanya malah memberi akses lebih pada Sungmin eonni. Muehehe... jalannya balas dendam pada Sungmin eonni tertutup sudah. Rasakan itu Kyu!

Aku yang merasa hari mulai siang menggamit lengan Sungmin eonni agar segera berpamitan. Hangeng ahjussi memberiku uang saku tambahan, dan Heechul ahjumma mengambilkan bungkusan besar yang kuyakini berisi bekal dan kue-kue kecil untuk camilan. Ah yeorobeun... aku sangat mencintai kalian!

Ahjussi dan ahjumma mengantar kami sampai halaman depan. Mobil kami pun berangkat diiringi lambaian tangan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun kudepak duduk di kursi paling belakang bersama Yesung. Awalnya dia memaksa duduk di tengah karena ingin menggoda Sungmin eonni, tapi tak lama kemudian kudengarkan mereka berdua sudah berbincang akrab soal musik. Ryeowook yang awalnya diam ikut-ikut nimbrung. Hingga tiga perempat perjalanan berlalu (Ryeowook sudah mendengkur di sebelahku), mereka masih saja mengoceh seperti DJ radio Sukira.

Yah, sesama makhluk halus (**BACA:** **vampir dan jin kura-kura) **memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama kan? Bahahahahahah :D

Sedangkan Donghae seperti biasa, anteng. Sesekali membetulkan letak kacamata hitamnya atau mengobrol dengan Sungmin eonni. Apa mungkin agak sungkan ya sejak kukatai mesum tadi pagi?

"Hei Hyukkie, lihat! Kita hampir sampai!" celetuk Sungmin eonni padaku.

"Wohooooooo pantai Gyeongpo, kami dataang!" aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya saat deretan _resort _mulai tampak di ujung sana. Kepalaku kusembulkan dari celah kaca mobil yang terbuka, menikmati lengketnya angin daerah pesisir.

"YA! YA! Monyet berisiiiik!"

**Eunhyuk POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Donghae POV  
**

Akhirnya, Gyeongpo.

Kami sudah sampai di parkiran hotel yang sudah dipesan noona. Hotel ini luas sekali, tiap paviliun dibagi menjadi kamar-kamar yang terpisah secara individu. Tembok masing-masing kamar tidak menyambung seperti hotel pada umumnya. Baguslah, jadi jika Hyukkie berisik tidak akan mengganggu ketenangan kamar sebelahnya.

Eh? Kenapa jadi... Hyukkie?

Yesung hyung menepuk bahuku untuk membantu yeojadeul menurunkan koper mereka. Koper Ryeowook malah hampir melebihi besar tubuhnya sendiri. Memangnya apa saja sih yang dia bawa? Kasur? -_-' Kulihat noonaku juga tampak kelelahan menyetir sekian jam sejak Seoul. Andai saja kemampuan menyetirku tidak di bawah rata-rata pasti aku dengan senang hati menggantikan noona. Namun dia bersikeras memilih capek daripada harus mati muda sebelum menikah, katanya. Huh... sebenarnya tidak tega, tapi apa boleh buat?

"Nde, eomma. Hyukkie sudah sampai. Nama hotelnya Summer Breeze..."

"Aneh-aneh apanya? Hyukkie bisa jaga diri, eomma... iiih"

"Arasseo. Bogosipeo... cepat pulang ya eomma. Nanti Hyukkie kenalkan teman-teman Hyukkie pada eomma..."

"Iya. Ada yang seperti ikan, kelinci, kura-kura, jerapah. Macam-macam deh!"

"Nado saranghae. Annyeong eomma..."

Sudut bibirku naik mendengar sayup-sayup percakapan Eunhyuk dengan eommanya di telfon. Memanggil diri sendiri dengan Hyukkie? Neomu kyeopta.."..GYAH! APPO!"

"Melamun lagi, melamun lagi..." noona menggosok tangan yang habis digunakan untuk menggeplak kepalaku di pantatnya. Hiyaks. Kelakuannya di luar dinas benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ish, noona! Tidak bisa membiarkan aku senang ya?"

"Kalau fantasimu indah sih tidak masalah, aku takutnya yang jorok-jorok." ucapnya santai lalu meninggalkanku duluan.

Kata-kata noona menohokku. Dia pikir adiknya ini om-om yadong?!

Kami _check in _ulang di resepsionis, kemudian noona memberikan instruksi pembagian kamar.

"Dengarkan baik-baik. Kamar yeojadeul di paviliun Rose nomor 4, sedangkan namjadeul di paviliun Orchid nomor 15. Kunci kuserahkan padamu Yesung."

"Arasseo, Sungminnie" Yesung hyung meraih kunci yang disodorkan noona. 4 dan 15? Beda paviliun?

"Ya, noona... kenapa kamarnya berjauhan?" aku melayangkan protes.

Dia mendengus bete. "Ini masa liburan, ikan bawel! Sudah banyak yang pesan tempat jauh-jauh hari sebelum kita. Masih untung dapat kamar." noona menggandeng Hyukkie dan Wookie pergi dari hadapanku yang masih cengo melihatnya ngomel. Memang harus berhati-hati bicara dengan orang capek.

Kalau saja noona tahu maksud protesku tadi... Sebenarnya aku...

Aku... hm...

Ah, tidak jadi saja!

**Donghae POV end**

**Normal POV**

_**Boys' Room**_**  
**

Jam 8 malam. Acara makan sudah selesai sejam lalu. Para yeoja menolak untuk jalan-jalan di luar, alasannya capek. Padahal para namja sudah mempersiapkan rencana untuk melek sampai malam bersama mereka.

"Hae, aku bosan" keluh Yesung.

"Hm..."

Donghae melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang khusyuk memainkan PSP di pojokan kasurnya. Anak itu tampak tidak berminat 'ngapa-ngapain' saat ini.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, tiba-tiba di atas kepala Yesung muncul lampu neon(?) yang bersinar terang benderang. Senyum jahilnya muncul.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita mengintip kamar yeojadeul?"

Donghae melotot."Kau gila, hyung!"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kegiatan begini normal dilakukan namja?" kilah Yesung.

"Main yang lain saja hyung"

"AKU SETUJU!"

Donghae dan Yesung serempak menoleh ke sumber suara. _Yeah, our evil magnae with his evil smirk suddenly getting excited. _Donghae menatap Kyuhyun ngeri.

Yesung lantas terkekeh senang."Lihat Hae, Kyuhyun saja setuju. Eotteokhe?"

"Ng.. mengintip dalam konteks apa, nih?"

"_Everything_!"

"Haaaaah? Maksudmu..."

Kyuhyun memegang bahu kiri Donghae dengan tatapan serius. "Hyung, mari kita menjadi lelaki dewasa!"

Donghae _sweatdrop_. Kegiatan begini mananya yang dewasa?!

Yesung ikut memegang bahu kanan Donghae, tak kalah seriusnya."Lee Donghae, tunjukkan padaku kalau kau memang sahabat sejati!"

"Ta—tapi hyung—"

Sebelum selesai protes, Yesung sudah membekap mulut Donghae kuat-kuat lalu Kyuhyun menyeretnya keluar kamar. Entah kecepatan dari mana, tak sampai 5 menit mereka sudah berada di bawah jendela kamar yeoja. Yesung memberikan kode pada dua temannya agar waspada.

"Hati-hati, jangan bersuara"

"Mmmmpph! Hmph!"

"Oh, maaf Hae"

Yesung segera melepas tangannya dari mulut Donghae.

"Kalian keterlaluan! Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?" bisik Donghae kesal.

Kyuhyun menggoyangkan telunjuknya. "Ck ck ck, hyung. Gunakan otakmu dong. Kita ini namja, punya 1001 akal untuk sekedar tidak ketahuan." Pelototan mata Donghae sama sekali tak dia pedulikan. Pokoknya acara mengintip ini harus terlaksana.

"Kyaaaaa~ eonni hebat sekali!"

Lengkingan Ryeowook membuat ketiga namja ini reflek menaikkan posisi kepala mereka. Kyuhyun terbelalak kagum melihat Sungmin sedang _split._

"Omo..."

"Ya! Jangan menatap noonaku seperti itu!" bentak Donghae tak suka.

"Sssssh!" Yesung menjewer telinga Donghae "Lebih baik kau lihat saja Hyukkie-mu sedang apa"

Donghae mengarahkan pandangan kembali ke jendela. Ya Tuhan, wajahnya merah melihat Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbelit selembar handuk!

Antara _speechless, _panas dingin, senang, gemetar.

"Hah! Kau sendiri juga mesum begitu, hyung!" ejek Kyuhyun membuat Donghae mendelik. Namja normal mana sih yang tidak salting kalau disuguhi pemandangan macam begitu?

"Kok kakimu tidak bau Hyuk?" tanya Sungmin dengan posisi kaki masih split.

"Ahjumma membawakan salep anti bau, eonni. Paling tidak bisa bertahan setengah jam..." Eunhyuk nyengir, kemudian melangkah menuju lemari baju.

"Kau siap menonton adegan selanjutnya Hae?" goda Yesung.

Donghae rasanya ingin lari saja, tapi... rejeki mana boleh ditolak...

"Aku dan Yesung hyung tidak lihat deh... kekeke" Kyuhyun menambahi sambil menarik Yesung agar berjongkok. Membiarkan Donghae bersenang-senang sendirian.

"Yaaah..."

"Eh? Wae?" Yesung heran mendengar desahan kecewa dari bibir Donghae.

"Dia ganti di balik pintu lemari, hyung." ujar Donghae lesu.

"Pffffftttt... kkkkkhhh..."

"Diam kau Kyu!"

.

.

Setelah berpakaian lengkap dan memakai kaos kaki, Eunhyuk bergabung dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Mereka tampak riuh bercanda dengan seru. Rupanya saat Eunhyuk mandi, kedua yeoja itu sedang bermain _truth or dare_ menggunakan putaran botol. Permainan masih berlanjut, Sungmin memutar botol dan sekarang Ryeowook yang kena. Sungmin berteriak kegirangan.

"Aku pilih _dare _saja.."

"Cha! Wookie-ah, kau kutantang untuk..."

Di luar, Yesung menunggu dengan antusias.

"...memakai bikini _two pieces _besok!"

"MWOYA? Aaaa... shirreo eonni, aku malu..." protes Ryeowook. Tanpa dia ketahui, tantangan Sungmin membuat Yesung ber 'yes-yes-yes' ria sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak bisaaa, salahmu sendiri memilih _dare_!" Eunhyuk memeletkan lidahnya. Ryeowook akhirnya pasrah, tidak ingin dibilang pengecut.

"Huh, baiklah. Aku putar lagi!"

**SWIIINGG...**

**TAP. **Ujung botol itu mengarah kepada Eunhyuk. Si terdakwa mengerang sambil berguling-guling kesal. Ryeowook tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"_So, truth or dare?_"

"_Truth _saja"

Sejenak Ryeowook diam.

"Hyukkie-ah, jawab jujur. Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

**Blush**. Melihat pipi Eunhyuk yang bersemu jantung Donghae tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Mungkinkah...?

"Um... itu... hehehe... itu..."

"Kyaaa benar kan? Siapa namja itu, Hyuk?" Ryeowook berteriak histeris.

"Aku... aku menyukai..."

"Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Donghae memegangi dadanya.

"Sebentar!" potong Sungmin.

"Eh? Ada apa eonni?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah jendela dengan galak.

"Aku mendengar suara mencurigakan di luar."

"Jinjja? Kita periksa saja, eonni" sahut Eunhyuk.

**DEG!**

"Hyung, bagaimana ini?" kata Kyuhyun panik.

"Kabur! Ayo kabur!"

"Eh? Aku masih penasaran jawaban Hyukkie, hyung!"

**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP.**

"Kau mau disembelih mereka berdua?! Ayo lari!"

**SRAK!**

Sungmin menggeser jendela ke samping dengan kasar. Mata rubahnya yang tajam mengamati keadaan sekitar. Begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua lantas bertatapan penuh arti.

"Eonni, Hyukkie, eotteokhe?" tanya Ryeowook takut-takut setelah Sungmin kembali menutup jendela.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Wookie. Sudahlah, ayo tidur saja." perintah Sungmin lembut. Semua kunci dia periksa dengan seksama, sedangan Eunhyuk menutup tirai jendela dengan rapat.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk dan Sungmin tahu kalau ada yang mengintip mereka, karena pasir di bawah jendela berbekas beberapa jejak kaki yang dalam. Menandakan cukup lama diinjak oleh lebih dari satu orang. Mereka tidak tahu sejak kapan diintip, tapi biarlah. Toh tidak ada yang terang-terangan buka baju atau bertingkah gila. Hidung Sungmin yang peka juga hafal dengan bau parfum Donghae, begitupun Eunhyuk yang hafal bau parfum Yesung. Pernah dengar mitos parfum mahal, walaupun pemakainya sudah pindah tempat tapi baunya masih tertinggal?

"Ketiga namja itu sudah bosan hidup rupanya..." Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menggerutu lirih bersamaan.

Eunhyuk menghidupkan lampu tidur, tak lama kemudian mereka pun terlelap dalam mimpi.

**Normal POV end**

_**0o0o0o0o0oo0**_

**Eunhyuk POV  
**

"Hyukkie-ah... ireona..."

Samar-samar aku merasa dibangunkan seseorang. Ck, baru berapa menit aku tertidur kenapa sudah diganggu!

"Chagiya... ireona..." kali ini sebuah tangan halus menyentuh pucuk kepalaku. Dengan malas aku membuka mata. Siapa sih?

"Annyeonghaseyo nae Hyukkie..."

"K-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TBC/END?**


	9. Chapter 9 - Finally Dear, We Meet

***bersihin lumut* *jatuh pingsan***

**Maafkan aku yang tidak tahu diri... Tugas kuliahku observasi kemana-mana, muke gile bener. Sampe berkali-kali salah ngetik tugas di lembaran chap ini, bukan di lembar laen huhu T_T**

**Ya Tuhan, ini review TERBUANYAK yang pernah aku terima! Jeongmal gamsahamnidaaaaaa :'D *bungkuk90derajat*******

**Kebanyakan pada penasaran Hae jadian apa ga sama Hyuk ya? Hehehe... ikutin aja ceritanya deh. Aku akan berusaha buat chingudeul! (^^)9 Jangan kapok review ne chinguuu... Yang punya akun silakan cek PM masing-masing**

* * *

**Guest **: Iya ini udah lanjut.. maaf yaa :) *nyengir kuda no-jutsu*

**Hyunhee98 **: Hehehe... semangatin aku terus yaaa^^

**Cho eun ji** : Iyaa bener banget makanya dikasih judul Forget it for A While :3

Makasih saran sama perhatiannya ya chingu.. cuman gimanapun review tetep penting buat evaluasi aku, biar tahu apa-apa yang kurang. Kalo cuma 'lanjut' ato 'bagus' kemampuanku kan jadi stagnan... hiks T_T

**Kyuminnnnnn** : Astaga, anak ini lagii? *garukpantat* jempol eonni jadi berotot nih kebanyakan mencet N (-_-')a

Bahahah syukur deh kalo menghibur :) di sini Kyu kebagian derita dari Sungmin terus pokoknya, sesuai maumu :*

**Guest, Junho** : ini udah dilanjut.. gomawo^^

**Anchofishy** : Enggak tau deh kalo Haenya diem terus -_-' baca aja ne? :)

**Chinderella cindy** : Annyeonghaseyo^^. Kenapa ya? karena aku suka bikin readers kesel #BUOGH

Chap ini dijelasin penyebabnya kok chingu. Bau kaki Eunhyuk mungkin kayak... nasi goreng basi? Dx

**Fbkgqm** : Lancang? Eeeeh... ya enggak lah chagii, komen aja kurangnya dimana. Eonni malah seneng kok nerima kritik, asal ga ngeflame^^

**Guest** : *ngumpet di ketek Yesung*

Mianhae mianhae... x( kemarin bad mood soalnya... jangan marah yaaa? :(

**Kim Haemi** : Dimaafkan... bahahaha. Gomawoo :*

**PattOws** : Kyaaa kamu manis banget siiih? *cium* Liat sifat Eunhyuk begitu jadi bingung mau buat moment gimana. Ada ide? -_-'

**Guest (s)** : You~ are~ soo~ georgeous! *niru Suju Full House*

**Miho** : Sebenernya itu pernah aku alamin waktu kencan 2 tahun lalu... ehehehe

* * *

**Dan chapter 9 aku persembahkan pada kalian dengan penuh rasa hormat...  
**

Keep **SMILE, **keep **HEALTHY**, and keep** SUPPORT ME,,,**

Best regards, **Lee Shin Hye^^**

-oOo-

"Annyeonghaseyo nae Hyukkie..."

"K-KYAAAAAAA!"

Eunhyuk yang baru setengah sadar secara reflek menjerit melihat sosok cantik di depannya. Orang itu mengenakan hanbok serba putih, berambut hitam sepunggung dan sangat manis. Semanis senyumnya pada Eunhyuk saat ini.

'_Oh Tuhanku Yang Maha Esa, ini.. ini mimpi kan? Aku belum mati kan?'_

"Jeungjomo...?" mulut Eunhyuk menganga lebar.

Sepasang tangan itu terulur, memeluk Eunhyuk dengan penuh kasih sayang. Jemari lentiknya mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Eunhyuk "Nde. Aku Choi Minhyuk, chagi... senang sekali cucuku ini rupanya masih mengingatku..."

Eunhyuk yakin bahwa sekarang ini dia berada di alam mimpi. Teringat perkataan Sungmin dulu, bahwa satu-satunya cara roh berkomunikasi dengan manusia hanyalah lewat mimpi.

Eunhyuk melirik tempatnya berpijak. Dia berada di bukit kecil berumput hijau, dikelilingi pohon sakura pendek yang sedang penuh berbunga. Sepertinya dia sedang berada di musim dan dimensi yang berbeda.

Minhyuk lalu membimbing cucunya duduk di atas rumput. Kedua insan berlainan jaman ini sama sekali tidak menampakkan kecanggungan.

"Kenapa tadi cucuku yang manis ini berteriak?"

"Jeungjomo membuatku takut!" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya "Manusia mana yang tidak terkejut melihat orang yang sudah meninggal tiba-tiba berkata 'annyeong~' dengan santai begitu? ?"

"Menunggumu membaca buku harian Jongin sampai selesai kurasa akan butuh waktu lama, jadi kudatangi saja. Hihihi..." Minhyuk menjawab seenaknya sambil tertawa jahil.

"Bagaimana caranya jeungjomo bisa menemui aku?"

"Dengan izin Tuhan, untuk menyelesaikan masalahku yang belum tuntas di dunia. Dan itu berarti menyelesaikan masalahmu juga, cucuku"

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil. Sulit dipercaya setelah sekian puluh tahun ternyata Minhyuk masih memikirkan tentang hal itu. Padahal setahu Eunhyuk, jika manusia telah meninggal maka urusannya di dunia telah selesai.

Tapi, yah, rahasia Tuhan siapa yang tahu?

Minhyuk menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Eunhyuk, meminta gadis itu menatapnya.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana kutukan ini bisa terjadi, bukan?" tanya Minhyuk. Eunhyuk mengangguk bersemangat.

"Tutup matamu. Akan kubawa kau pada saat dimana langit mengabulkan setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh para pembawa petaka..."

Eunhyuk menuruti perkataan Minhyuk. Tak lama kemudian dia merasa angin hangat berhembus cepat memutarinya, pikirannya mendadak kosong dan pelipisnya berdenyut.

"Nah, sekarang buka matamu" perintah Minhyuk setelah hembusan angin itu berhenti. Tepat di hadapan Eunhyuk ada bayangan beberapa orang yang terpecah menjadi dua kubu. Dia bisa melihat nenek buyutnya di antara mereka, sedang dipegangi erat-erat oleh seorang pria tegap berusia empat puluhan tahun. Di pihak lain ada Donghwa yang juga sedang dipegangi oleh namja muda yang Eunhyuk yakin adalah Jongin, serta satu pria berwajah kaku yang jauh lebih tua dan berpakaian bangsawan.

"Pria itu... Lee Jonghun?" bisik Eunhyuk sembari menunjuk seseorang di sebelah Jongin.

Minhyuk mendesah sedih. "Benar..."

Eunhyuk bisa membaca dengan jelas dari raut wajah Lee Jonghun kalau dia memang orang yang keras hati. Melihat sorot matanya saja Eunhyuk sudah merasa merinding. Padahal sekarang dia tidak sedang berhadapan langsung dengan orang itu.

"Dengarkan baik-baik apa yang mereka katakan, Hyukkie-ah..."

-oOo-

.

.

.

**It's My Secret, Mr. Dong-Hm**

**Rated: T, Indonesian, Supernatural, Romance&Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, GS, typos, garing, abal, dll.**

**Cast: Lee Hyukjae as. Choi Eunhyuk**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Lee Sungmin as. Lee Sungmin (Hae's sister)**

**Kim Ryeowook as. Kim Ryeowook (Hyuk's pal)**

**Kim Jongwoon as. Kim Jongwoon/Yesung (Wook's namjachingu)**

**Suju official pairing as. Parents**

**Some EXO, CN Blue, SHINee and FT Island member's names as. other secret casts**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam ff ini milik Tuhan, nama-nama cast hanya dipinjam untuk kepentingan cerita. Donghae tetap suami saya sampai kapanpun... :p**

**.**

**.DON'T LIKE? JUST CLOSE THIS PAGE PLEASE^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu para namja sudah bersiap-siap pergi ke pantai dengan kostum masing-masing. Donghae dan Kyuhyun dengan pedenya memakai celana pendek dengan singlet ketat yang menggugah selera (?), lengkap dengan kacamata pelindung matahari. Sementara Yesung memilih tetap menggunakan kaos oblong. Alasannya? Untuk menutupi perut _one pack_-nya tentu saja. Dia berkilah sangat sibuk mengurusi tugas akhir sehingga tidak sempat ke _gym _sama sekali. Padahal setahu Donghae, selama ini Yesung lebih suka ke penangkaran serangga daripada pergi ke _gym_.

"Kita ke pantai saja duluan, biar yeojadeul menyusul. Ingat, bersikap wajar dan tutup mulut." Yesung mengingatkan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

Kyuhyun malah tersenyum bejat. "Aku sungguh tak sabar melihat penampilan Sungmin noona. Pakai bikini model apa ya dia... "

"Hahaha! Bermimpi saja terus, dasar mesum!" Donghae menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun dengan topi. "Noonaku orangnya jaim, tidak mungkin dia pakai bikini di tempat umum"

"Ya ya hyung! Jangan sembarangan tertawa!"

"Waeyo Kyu? Ish, kau ini namja, perutmu tidak akan berisi bayi."

"Tetap saja aku takut. Sekarang kan jamannya _male pregnancy_, hyung!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ketiga namja tampan kita sedang berbaring berjauhan di atas hamparan karpet masing-masing, menikmati hembusan angin segar dari arah laut dengan dilindungi payung lebar. Tempat yang mereka gunakan adalah area VVIP yang sudah dipesan khusus oleh Sungmin, sehingga tidak ada orang lain yang lalu lalang di sekitar mereka. Semilir angin Gyeongpo begitu menenangkan, membuat mereka terhanyut dalam kegiatan masing-masing.

* * *

_**YeWook side**_

Yesung yang asyik memakai _headset_ tidak sadar bahwa di sampingnya sudah ada orang. "Oppa!"

"Eh? W-wookie? Sejak kapan kau di situ?" Yesung tergagap kaget karena colekan tangan Ryeowook.

"Baru saja kok"

Ryeowook duduk selonjor di sebelah Yesung seraya melepaskan kain pantai penutup tubuhnya dengan wajah merona, kemudian mengoleskan _sunblock_. Yesung mati-matian menelan ludah melihat Ryeowook yang mengenakan atasan bikini putih motif kupu-kupu bermodel _sport bra, _dan _underwear _mini yang kedua sisinya disambungkan semacam ring hitam. Walaupun badan Ryeowook tidak sintal seperti Sunhmin, tapi kekencangan kulit halusnya tetap memikat siapa saja.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu oppaaa, malu..." cicit Ryeowook sambil memalingkan wajah dari Yesung.

"Ng... habisnya bikinimu bagus sih..." Yesung menyahut lirih sambil menggosok hidungnya.

"Jinjja? Padahal aku tidak pede pakai ini oppa, kalau saja semalam aku tidak kalah bermain aku jelas tidak mau memakainya" keluh Ryeowook.

"Aku tahu kok"

"MWO? ? ?"

Ups, sepertinya ada yang keceplosan.

"Oppa... hiks... jangan-jangan yang mengintip semalam itu oppa ya?" mata Ryeowook mengeluarkan cairan bening "Hiks... oppa tega..."

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin memang sengaja tidak memberitahunya bahwa Yesung juga tersangka dalam rencana pengintipan itu. Yesung sontak kelabakan mendengar isakan yeojachingunya "B-bukan begitu maksudku, chagi"

"Hueeeeeeeeee aku benci oppa! Aku tidak mau punya namjachingu mesum seperti oppa!"

"Chagiya! Tunggu! Aiish.."

* * *

_**KyuMin side**_

"Ehm"

Mata Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tertuju pada PSP kesayangannya beralih pandang. Wow, lihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya!

"_Well, well, well_" Kyuhyun bergumam _cool_ "Polisi cantik kita rupanya"

Tanpa permisi Sungmin mendudukkan diri begitu saja di sebelah Kyuhyun yang tak melepas pandangan sedikitpun dari Sungmin. Sebetulnya dia agak kecewa karena kata-kata Donghae terbukti. Sungmin masih menjaga image berpakaiannya dengan memakai jins setengah paha dengan kaos tipis pink(lagi). Rambut yeoja itu pun tak berubah seperti biasa, digelung _hair bun _dengan rapi. Tapi bagaimanapun dandanan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tetap terpesona dengan kecantikan alami wajahnya. Juga kemampuan berkata-kata yang mampu mengimbangi kejahilan Kyuhyun.

"Selalu mengesankan, Minnie noona. Dengan gaya begitu pun kau masih terlihat seksi" puji Kyuhyun disertai senyum iblisnya.

Sungmin membalas dengan senyum tak kalah iblis. "Terima kasih. Tapi pujian dari tukang intip sepertimu sama sekali tak membuatku senang" sindirnya enteng.

**HEGH! **"H-hah? Enak saja noona bicara begitu. Siapa yang tukang intip?"

"Biasanya kelakuan namja memang begitu, iya kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak termasuk namja seperti itu!" bantah Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu terlihat gugup?"

"I-itu karena noona menuduhku sembarangan!"

"Silakan berbohong sesukamu, tuan Cho. Toh Yesung sudah mengakui semuanya."

'_Ck, induk kura-kura itu! Tadi dia sendiri yang menyuruh tutup mulut!', _maki Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kalau sudah begini mau apa lagi?

"Dasar ember!" namja itu menggeram tanpa sadar, membuat Sungmin tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Aku benar tidak?"

"Hhh... apa boleh buat. Semalam kami bertiga kurang kerjaan, jadinya iseng, jadi—"

"Hiahahahaha! Gampang sekali kau dibodohi, bocah! Padahal Yesung sama sekali TIDAK MENGATAKAN APA-APA padaku."

"..."

* * *

_**HaeHyuk side**_

"Hmm... segarnya"

Segelas _lemon tea _dingin mengalir perlahan ke dalam kerongkongan Donghae. 30 menit terlena dengan pemandangan laut tak urung membuatnya haus juga. Direnggangkan bergantian otot kaki dan tangannya yang terasa kaku.

"Hae..."

Seketika yang dipanggil bangkit terduduk. "Hyukkie?" ucapnya senang. Eunhyuk menghampirinya? Sendirian? _What a miracle_!

(Tanpa tahu bahwa Eunhyuk sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Jangan bilang-bilang Donghae ya sodara :D)

Eunhyuk menyampingkan poni coklatnya perlahan. "Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

"T-tentu saja! Silakan-silakan!" _'...mau duduk di pangkuanku juga boleh... Mwoya!? Otakku kenapa jadi kotor begini sih? Aigooo pasti konslet gara-gara semalam!'_

Mengingat itu wajah Donghae tiba-tiba memanas hebat. Untung saja Eunhyuk sedang sibuk memperhatikan ponselnya karena ada pesan masuk.

_**From : Chubby-Ming Eonnie**_

_**Kyuhyun tidak sengaja mengakuinya. Terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan pada adikku. Kekekeke~**_

Sekilas rahang Eunhyuk mengeras. Dengan cepat dibalasnya pesan dari Sungmin, kemudian otaknya berpikir balasan apa yang sekiranya tepat untuk makhluk kurang ajar di sebelahnya ini.

**Normal POV end**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Apa-apaan ini? Jadi Donghae...

Sial, wajahnya saja yang terlihat polos. Ternyata kelakuannya tak jauh beda dengan ahjussi mesum! Kau ingin bermain-main dengan Choi Eunhyuk ya? Kita lihat saja!

"Uuufhh... gerah sekali sih..." aku memulai aktingku. Bagian depan _tank top_ku sengaja kukibaskan agak lebar. Bisa kulihat jakun Donghae naik-turun menelan ludah, entah malu atau mulai tergoda dengan perbuatanku. Segitu saja kekuatan pertahananmu? ?

Hah. Kujamin sebentar lagi sifat aslimu yang mesum akan terbongkar, Lee Donghae!

"Hmm... Kau kepanasan? Mau kubelikan kipas elektrik? Kurasa di salah satu kios sana ada yang jual" tawarnya canggung. Cih, sekarang dia berlagak perhatian! Kemana sifat baiknya saat mengintip kami tadi malam? Maaf Lee Donghae, tapi kali ini usaha apapun tidak akan mempan untukku.

"Aku tidak mauu~" kataku semanja mungkin. Tanganku menarik-narik ujung singletnya. "Aku ingin kau tiupi saja Hae..."

**Zzzzrrraaaaaaassssshhhhhh...!**

**Krik... Krik... Krik... Krik...**

"MWOYAAAAA?! Nan micheosseo?!" jerit Donghae dengan mata membelalak selebar jidat Yoochun sunbae. Ekspresinya sungguh menggambarkan pertanyaan 'Ciyus? Miapah?' atas permintaan konyolku, dan aku bersumpah akan sangat 'ciyus' menghukummu! "M-mana mungkin aku melakukan itu Hyuk, yang benar saja..."

"Ayolaaaaah..."

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"Daripada kau jauh-jauh pergi, lebih baik kau tiupi leherku sekarang... Aku tak tahan panasnya, Haee~"

Tunggu. Apa aku kelihatan murahan? Ah masa bodoh, biarlah kelihatan murahan untuk sebentar. Yang penting dendamku akan segera terbalaskan!

**Eunhyuk POV end**

**Normal POV**

5 menit.

Donghae masih bengong menghadapi kejadian tidak masuk akal yang sedang dia hadapi sekarang. Otak _uri fishy _tentu saja tidak sebabo itu, sodara-sodara. Instingnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres dengan yeoja manis yang masih setia berpose sensual di depannya ini. Ayolah, kalian tahu sehari-hari bagaimana galaknya Eunhyuk kan? Kemarin dipuji seksi saja dia sudah marah-marah, sekarang kok jadi genit begini?

Tapi, tidak dipungkiri Donghae agak goyah juga sih.

'_Hanya meniupi dia saja kok Hae, tidak lebih. Apa salahnya dicoba?'_

'_Jangan Hae, nanti kau bisa tergoda melakukan yang tidak-tidak. Anak baik tidak boleh kurang ajar pada wanita'_

'_Kesempatan lho Haeee~'_

'_JANGAAAAAAAAN pokoknya jangan!'_

'_Aaaargh apa yang harus aku lakukan?!' _Donghae menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, gemas atas peran batin tidak penting dalam otaknya. Eunhyuk benar-benar membuatnya kalang kabut.

Masih dalam suasana _awkward, _secara mendadak Eunhyuk berucap "Ya sudahlah kalau kau tak mau menolongku. Tapi aku punya kejutan untukmu lho"

"Hm? Kejutan apa? Ulang tahunku masih lama..."

"Babo! Memangnya memberi kejutan harus menunggu ulang tahun?!" Eunhyuk menampar lengan Donghae tanpa kelembutan sedikitpun "Aku hanya ingin memberikan balasan atas semua yang 'kau lakukan padaku' saja kok!"

Nah, nah, dia kumat lagi"Arasseo... mana kejutannya?"

"Tutup dulu matamu!"

"Nanti kau melakukan hal aneh padaku. Tidak mau"

"...Hal aneh apa?" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba takut ketahuan.

"Hm.. misalnya memasukkan pasir ke mulutku?"

"..."

"Jangan menatapku horor begitu, Hyuk. Ya sudah, aku tutup mata..." kata Donghae sambil memejamkan matanya. Eunhyuk memunculkan senyum aneh. Dengan langkah mengendap-endap seperti kucing, dia berjalan ke belakang Donghae dan—

**BUAAAAAKKKKKK!**

—menendang pantat Donghae hingga muka tampannya tersungkur belepotan pasir. Secepat kilat kaki Donghae dijepitnya kuat, kemudian dari belakang leher Donghae ditarik paksa menyebabkan namja itu terpaksa jatuh duduk di antara kaki Eunhyuk (bisa bayangkan posisi mereka sekarang?).

"GYAAAA AFFOOOOO! AFFOFOFOFOOOO!"

"Namja mesum tukang intip! Kurang ajar! Ikan bau! Sarden kalengan! Matilah kau sekaraaang! Matimatimatimatimatimati!" Eunhyuk memaki Donghae tanpa ampun, sementara kedua jempolnya sudah masuk ke dalam pipi Donghae dan mengowok-owok(?)nya emosi.

"Amfuuun! Ahu hinta haaf!"

"Minta maaf katamu? Katakan apa saja yang kau lihat semalam!"

"Ahu hidah hihah hafa-hafa!"

"Geotjimaal!" Eunhyuk makin keras melanjutkan kegiatannya. Donghae yang merasa kesakitannya sudah di ambang batas mengumpulkan kekuatan, dan serta merta membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk sehingga mereka bertukar posisi.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi kedua tangan Eunhyuk Donghae kunci dengan kedua tangannya. Mata teduhnya menatap yeoja yang terbaring itu disertai napas terengah kelelahan. Eunhyuk seketika membatu, tatapan Donghae membekukan seluruh emosinya.

"Mianhae, kalau tidak begini kau tidak akan mau mendengarkanku..." bulir-bulir kecil keringat mengalir di sela lehernya.

Donghae menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin dan menghembuskannya dengan lembut.

"Sungguh Hyuk, aku sebenarnya menolak keras. Tapi Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyun menyeretku paksa begitu saja."

"Dan lagi, mana berani aku mengintip orang tersayang seperti Sungmin noonaku sendiri. Apalagi..." Donghae menggantung kalimatnya agak lama.

"A-a-apa?"

"Dirimu" mata Donghae tidak berbohong.

Jantung Eunhyuk berdetak kencang dan hidungnya memanas. Dari jarak sedekat ini, aroma segar parfum Donghae memenuhi rongga penciumannya.

Ng... Dafidoff Cool Water, mungkin? **#PLAK**

Donghae masih menatap Eunhyuk. "Kau percaya padaku kalau aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengintipmu kan?"

Lidah Eunhyuk terasa kelu. Donghae menurunkan jarak wajahnya lebih dekat lagi. "Kau belum mempercayaiku?"

**DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG**

Entah itu bunyi jantung siapa. Yang jelas posisi tubuh mereka saat ini memang tidak bisa tidak membuat orang salah paham.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." Eunhyuk akhirnya menyerah "Tapi singkirkan tubuhmu dari atasku PPALLIIIIIIIII! KAU SEPERTI INGIN MEMPERKOSAKU, TAHU!"

Nona monyet yang maaanisss bagai gulali, kalau memang tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Donghae kenapa tidak dari tadi saja mintanya?

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"Hahaha, iya eonni... tentu saja aku kaget mengetahui dia anakmu" Kibum sedari tadi asyik mengobrol dengan seseorang melalui ponsel yang dijepit di telinga kirinya. Tangannya sibuk menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir, kemudian mengaduk isinya perlahan.

"_Tidak kusangka jadinya begini juga, Kibumie. Apa kita harus menjodohkan anak kita?_"

"Ah, main jodoh-jodohan begitu sudah tidak jaman lagi eonni. Lama kelamaan mereka juga akan akrab sendiri"

"_Matta. Baiklah, kita biarkan saja bayi-bayi mungil itu berkreasi. Kau sedang apa?_"

Kibum menaruh cangkir itu di tatakan. "Membuat kopi untuk Siwon. Eonni kapan pulang dari Singapura?"

"_Tiga minggu yang lalu. Oh iya, Kibumie?_"

"Ne? Ne? Waeyo eonni?" sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pinggang Kibum tiba-tiba, mengagetkan yeoja itu.

"_Kalau terjadi hal buruk pada kedua anak kita, kita harus saling membantu ne? Tapi masalahnya anakku belum mengatakan apa-apa sejauh ini._"

"Itu dia eonni, Hyukkie juga sama. Makanya aku pura-pura tidak tahu—aw, Siwonie!" Kibum reflek memekik karena Siwon menggigiti pundaknya.

"_Kekeke~ aku bertaruh Siwon pasti sedang menggodamu sekarang. Ya sudah lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian. Lain kali kutelfon kau lagi ya. Annyeong..._"

"Iya eonnie. Annyeong..."

Siwon buru-buru merebut ponsel putih Kibum dan meletakkannya di meja makan. "Pantas lama sekali kopinya datang. Ternyata istriku sedang bergosip..." goda Siwon sambil mencubit gemas ujung hidung Kibum. Setelah 20 tahun lebih menikah keganjenannya pada sang istri tidak pernah berubah.

Kibum mendengus "Aku tidak seperti Heechul eonni yang sekali buka mulut bisa nyerocos ribuan kilometer. Minumlah kopimu, keburu dingin nanti"

"Arasseo. Siapa yang kau telfon barusan? Nenek tua itu?"

"Yaaa jangan memanggilnya nenek tua! Di mana sopan santunmu?"

"Sudah hilang di toilet tadi" kata Siwon cuek sambil menyesap kopinya, membuat Kibum memelototkan mata sebal. "Bagaimana kabar anak kita, yeobo?"

"Baik-baik saja. Aku dikirimi foto saat dia makan bersama teman-temannya"

"Kabar... kakinya?"

"Ha? Tumben sekali kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya khawatir" Siwon berucap singkat.

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Jadi kurasa tidak ada masalah"

Siwon terdiam untuk beberapa saat, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Kibum menatap suaminya heran.

"Kalau kau masih merasa bersalah telah melanggar aturan ibumu soal nama, sudah terlambat" cetus Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Yah... apa boleh buat. Nama Eunhyuk indah sih"

Kibum tersenyum getir "Indah memang, tapi membawa bencana. Dia tidak bisa hidup dengan keadaan begini terus, Siwonie. Sudah cukup sejak dia puber sampai sekarang harus menanggung malu"

"Lalu kau ingin diubah jadi apa? Eunji? Eunmi? Atau Soeun?"

"Hhh... ternyata sifat _mari-jangan-berpikir-repot_ anak kita diturunkan olehmu" tangan Kibum menepis tangan Siwon yang hendak menjawil pipi tembamnya.

"Begitu saja maraaaah" rajuk Siwon. "Karena sudah terlanjur, mau tidak mau kita harus mempertahankannya kan?"

"Yah, dan kau tentunya tahu kutukan itu hanya bisa hilang atas usaha dan kemauannya sendiri. Aigoo, aku merasa jadi ibu dan istri yang buruk..."

"Eh? Kenapa?" raut wajah tampan Siwon berubah kebingungan.

"Karena harus diam selama 20 tahun dan karena tidak bisa mencegahmu melakukan hal konyol saat itu!" seru Kibum. Alih-alih merasa bersalah, Siwon malah menggenggam jemari istrinya dengan erat. Memaksa Kibum menghentikan omelannya.

"Dengarkan aku, yeobo" kata Siwon dengan nada lembut "Tidak ada yang salah dengan nama Eunhyuk. Dia adalah permata kita, belahan jiwa kita yang manis. Alasanku melakukan itu karena tidak ingin kutukan keluarga ini berlanjut. Cukup sampai di sini..."

"Dengan mengorbankan anak gadis kita satu-satunya? Tega sekali kau!" mata Kibum berkaca-kaca menahan emosi.

"Sssh, uljima" Siwon mencoba menyabarkan Kibum "Kutukan yang dia dapat bukan kutukan mematikan dan masih bisa disembuhkan, bukan? Itulah kenapa aku membiarkannya liburan ke Gyeongpo."

Alis Kibum sontak bertaut "Apa hubungannya dengan Gyeongpo?"

"Entahlah, firasatku mengatakan dia akan mendapat petunjuk di sana. Sudah ya, jangan menangis lagi. Aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua. Sejak dulu aku yakin kalau Hyukkie akan jadi gadis yang tegar sepertimu dan kuat sepertiku. Kita hanya perlu percaya padanya, aracchi?"

Senyum manis Siwon meluluhkan hati Kibum. Benar, mereka harus percaya sepenuhnya pada Eunhyuk. Kibum mendadak bisa mengerti alasan Siwon melakukan semua ini. Walaupun kedengarannya keterlaluan, tapi jikalau Eunhyuk nanti berhasil efeknya akan sangat besar bagi kehidupan masa depan keluarga besar Choi. Mereka hanya perlu percaya.

"Maafkan aku, Siwonie" sesal Kibum "Aku terlalu takut kehilangan Hyukkie kita..."

Siwon kembali tersenyum, kali ini senyuman lega. "Gwenchana, nae sarang..." rambut panjang Kibum diusapnya dengan penuh sayang. Kemudian dikecupnya kening dan bibir Kibum untuk beberapa saat.

"Mau menu makan malam apa?"

"Dirimu sajaa~" Siwon menjawab bersamaan dengan dering telfon masuk di ponsel Kibum.

"Apa Won?" Kibum menajamkan pendengarannya yang terganggu akibat suara ponselnya.

"A-anu. Maksudku japchae. Pakai shiitake..."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Eunhyuk dan Donghae tampaknya sudah berbaikan. Terbukti dengan adanya banyak bungkus _snack_ dan sebotol besar minuman ringan yang sedang mereka bagi berdua. Yesung, Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun sudah menghilang entah kemana sejak tadi. Pantai kelihatan sepi karena hari mulai beranjak sore, orang-orang sudah banyak yang pulang atau kembali ke penginapan masing-masing.

"Omonganmu hari ini banyak, sulit dipercaya" celetuk Eunhyuk di sela kunyahannya.

"Hm." gumam Donghae "Terkadang susah sekali menahan untuk tidak berbicara banyak. Kau berhasil membuatku cerewet."

"Muahaha. Apakah itu sebuah pujian?"

"Terserah kau saja menganggapnya apa..." Donghae tersenyum. Diisinya gelas yang sudah kosong dengan minuman.

"Yah, yang penting jangan sampai kelepasan tertawa."

Perhatian Donghae teralihkan pada kaki Eunhyuk yang telanjang. "Wow, gelang kaki yang bagus. Kapan kau membelinya?" tanya Donghae. Dia tertarik pada benda dari emas putih yang berbandul tiga batu berkilauan berwarna merah, putih, dan biru itu.

"Oh, gratis kok. Kau sendiri tumben pakai kalung?" Eunhyuk bertanya balik.

"Semalam aku bermimpi aneh. Begitu bangun tahu-tahu sudah ada di genggamanku."

"Apa Donghwa jeungjobu yang mendatangimu?"

"Ne." Donghae tampak kaget "Apa Minhyuk jeungjomo juga datang ke mimpimu?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk."Gelang ini darinya. Beliau bilang benda ini bisa menetralisir efek radioaktif(?) dari kakiku sementara. Ah~ bersyukur sekali."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Ng... 2 purnama mendatang. Tengah malam, tepat hari di mana beliau meninggal" ucap Eunhyuk kaku. "Jika aku gagal mendapatkan 3 syarat penghilang kutukan ini sebelum batas waktu, maka kutukan ini akan terus berlanjut"

Donghae mengangguk paham. "Jadi, apa syarat pertama?"

"Belum tahu. Muehehehe." cengiran bodoh-_no jutsu_ andalan Eunhyuk keluar lagi.

"Kau ini santai sekali. Kalau sampai terlewat dari batas waktu bagaimana? Apa sampai tua kau mau terus-terusan begini?" sepertinya Eunhyuk mulai lupa kalau hanya Donghae yang kebal dengan bau kakinya. Orang lain tentu bisa kejang mendadak -_-'

Eunhyuk mengedikkan bahunya cuek "Ya biar. Kalau nanti aku tidak laku ya tidak usah menikah saja."

"Hyukkie, bukan itu maksudku." sergah Donghae.

"Eh, bukan ya? Lagian aku belum selesai membaca bukunya. Masih tersimpan rapi di tasku"

Donghae menunjuk diari tua bersampul coklat di sebelah Eunhyuk. "Lalu itu apa?"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?! Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba ada di sini? ? ?"

-oOo-

"_...Keluarga rendahan! Didik putrimu agar menjaga tindak tanduknya! Alas kaki saja tidak punya mau bermimpi jadi menantuku? ? Cuih!"_

"_Abeoji! Minhyuk!"_

"_Maaf tuan Lee, tolong jaga perkataan anda. Saya juga manusia yang punya perasaan!"_

"_Sudah sepantasnya kalian mendapatkannya! Orang-orang seperti kalian sama saja, gila harta!"_

"_Jangan bicara seolah anda manusia paling sempurna, tuan Lee!"_

"_Hahaha. Ayah macam apa kau ini? Membiarkan anakmu menempel-nempel pada anakku? Menjijikkan sekali! "_

"_Aboeji, aku mohon hentikan!"_

"_Tutup mulutmu, kau membuat malu keluarga!"_

"_Kau si bedebah Choi! Aku bersumpah demi nama ibu dan leluhurku, siapa saja keturunanmu yang mewarisi sebagian diri putrimu akan mendapatkan tuah dari perbuatan busukmu pada keluargaku!"_

"_Tuan besar, hidung tuan muda berdarah!"_

"_Diam saat aku bicara atau kau akan mendapat hal yang sama dengan si Choi ini, Jongin!"_

"_Silakan hina keluargaku sesuka hati anda. Asal anda tahu, keluarga Choi bukanlah seperti apa yang anda pikirkan..._

_ Dan kupastikan keturunan anda juga tidak akan bisa tertawa bahagia, tuan Lee yang terhormat!..."_

-oOo-

"...Aku tak kuasa melihat mereka diseret paksa di pelabuhan, melihat tuan besar saling memaki dengan tuan Choi, melihat tangan Minhyuk terlepas dari genggaman Donghwa, melihat mereka menjerit memanggil nama satu sama lain..."

Eunhyuk terkesiap saat Donghae membaca kalimat itu, sekelebat bayangan mimpinya semalam lewat begitu saja. Lagi-lagi seperti _deja vu._

"...di pantai Gyeongpo."

"Hae, hentikan." kata Eunhyuk.

"Waeyo?" Donghae yang baru saja hendak membalik lembar selanjutnya langsung menyetop kegiatannya.

"Um... gwenchana. Aku sudah pernah membaca yang itu. Baca yang lain saja..."

"Yang mana?"

"Haiiissshh..." Eunhyuk beringsut mendekati Donghae dan membalik-balik halaman buku itu tanpa mengambilnya dari tangan Donghae. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa jarak kepala mereka sangat dekat dan bisa terantuk kapan saja jika Eunhyuk ceroboh.

"Nah, ini aku belum pernah baca!" seru Eunhyuk.

'_...aku lari membawa serta benda yang dititipkan Donghwa padaku sejak beberapa bulan lalu (yah, kau tahu betapa sembrononya dia yang selalu merusak barang). Sebuah cincin emas bermata berlian yang dibelinya diam-diam untuk Minhyuk. Seharusnya cincin ini melingkar di jari Minhyuk saat rencana lamaran itu terjadi...tapi Donghwa dan Minhyuk sudah tiada sebelum aku sempat memberikannya. Lalu harus kuapakan cincin ini?'_

"Cincin berlian? Wah..." Eunhyuk membaca dengan cepat kalimat-kalimat selanjutnya hingga sampai pada tulisan mengejutkan.

'_Baiklah, mungkin aku akan dikutuk pula oleh Donghwa dan Minhyuk sekarang. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? CINCIN ITU DIREBUT OLEH KAWANAN RAMPOK PIMPINAN SI YONGHWA TANGAN IBLIS! ! ! Aaaaarrghh... Jung Yonghwa sialan!_

_Baiklah, kalian berdua bunuh aku sekarang. Orang bodoh mana selain aku yang berani memandangi cincin seindah itu di hutan sepi seperti tadi?_

_Menyesal. Itu harta terakhir kalian yang aku punya. _

_Tapi mana boleh aku mati...?_

_Kalau aku mati, kisah kalian juga akan mati...'_

**Normal POV end**

**Eunhyuk POV**

"Iiiih, apa-apaan sih si Jongin ini? Sembrono sekali!" aku yang sedang seru membaca langsung berteriak heboh akibat perbuatan Jongin. Percuma saja kan dititipkan padanya kalau akhirnya hilang juga! Mana dirampok, lagi!

"Hyuk, jangan marah-marah begitu. Kalau aku yang ada di posisi Jongin juga pasti akan sulit. Sudah untung dia tidak ikut dibunuh"

"Benda berharga milik jeungjobu-mu hilang dan hanya begitu tanggapanmu?" aku menoleh ke kanan dengan sinis. Ya, awalnya sinis. Tapi...

Omo, hidung kami bersentuhan!

Dan saat itu pula aku merasa waktu berhenti berputar. Aku kembali tenggelam dalam pesona matanya yang indah... Ya Tuhan, kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak? Aku ingin menamparnya, tapi kenapa tubuhku tidak mau bergerak? ?

'_Hyukkie!'_

"Eeh? S-siapa?" tersentak, aku reflek menjauhkan diri dari Donghae.

'_Hyukkie cucuku, berlian itu! Carilah berlian itu!' _suara jeungjomo menggema berulang kali di gendang telingaku.

"Mwo? J-jeungjomo! Cari kemana? ?"

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
